Once Apon a time There were Three
by dreamer123
Summary: This is a Charmed Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Starts out more or less in the present but will mainly be based in the future. Revolves around the whole King Arthur thing.
1. Chapter 1

"She's not doing well, I can't heal her." Sam said frustrated.

"Get her out of here! I'll distract them." Hank shouted.

"I can't leave you." Sam replied.

"You have to, I know what I'm doing." Hank replied sending a demon flying. "You know as well as I that it's our only option. They've found a way past our defenses, my Brother's are dead, and they wont stop till they destroy her."

"She'll be safe, I promise. I wont let him get to her." Sam vowed.

"Joyce, you need to go with Sam." Hank began smoothing a hand over her hair.

"I wont leave you." She said determinedly. "I can't do this alone." She cried.

"Yes you can. I love you Joyce. You have to go. The future of good magic is depending on us." Hank replied tearfully. "We can't protect her from him anymore."

"I love you Hank." She said unable to stop the tears from falling down her face. "I just..." she trailed off sobbing.

"I know, ." Hank said taking a deep breath and turning to Sam. "Ready?" Sam nodded taking Joyce's hand. Hank threw the door open throwing potions as Sam orbed away.

Manor:

"Phoebe if you don't hurry up I'm going to." Piper yelled up the stairs stopping as at the sound of a crash in the next room.

"Calm down, no need to blow up the house." Phoebe said bounding down the stairs.

"Wasn't me." Piper said worriedly as they rushed into the sun room.

"Paige." Sam said relived as they orbed in.

"Dad?" Paige said confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper demanded hurrying in with Phoebe.

"Please, we don't have much time." Sam began as Joyce screamed.

"She's in labor." Piper realized.

"Don't let him get my baby." Joyce begged.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Merlin, please, he wont stop till he kills her." Joyce explained.

"I'll explain later." Sam said at their confused looks. "We need to deliver this baby before she dies."

"Dies, what's going on." Piper demanded.

"I promise I'll explain later." Sam said hurriedly. "Hank wont be able to hold off the demons much longer."

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"What Piper I was...Sam? What are you doing here? Oh my god that's." Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, we don't have much time." Sam replied holding his hand over her.

"What can I do?" Leo asked concerned.

"I can't heal her." Sam explained. "If she dies before the child's born..."

"I understand, maybe if we tried together." Leo replied.

"Don't worry about me, save the baby." Joyce cried as another contraction hit.

"Demon." Phoebe shouted kicking it across the room. Piper spun blowing it up.

"Paige behind you." Piper shouted.

"Energy ball." Paige shouted throwing it back a the demon.

"I can see the head." Sam said. "Your doing fine, just push."

"I can't, I'm so tired." Joyce replied struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Joyce!" Sam shouted as her eyes began closing. "Stay with us, you have to do this, were all counting on you. One last push."

"Where the hell are they all coming from!" Piper shouted as she blew up another demon.

"I don't know. Athame." Paige called. Everyone froze as the room was filled with a bright light killing the demons followed by the cry of a baby.

"You did it Joyce, look she's perfect." Sam said handing her the baby.

"You are perfect aren't you." Joyce said groggily. "I love you so much. You know that right, so did your father." She added a tear rolling down her cheek. "The world is counting on you. But, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe. And you will be my sweet little girl."

"You did it Joyce, Hank would be proud." Sam said smiling sadly.

"No, I haven't. He's coming for her, he'll be here any minute." Joyce said quietly struggling to stay alert.

"Don't worry, we wont let anything happen to her." Paige promised but her word brought Joyce little comfort as she struggled to stay alive.

"Damn it I still can't heal you." Sam said frustrated.

"Let me try." Leo said holding out his hand but, he had no luck. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Sam, you didn't fail us." Joyce said wearily placing a hand on his arm. "This was our destiny."

"As it's mine to destroy her." A man declared appearing in the room with a loud bang.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you, I just want the child." He replied holding out his hands and murmuring a few words. They watched stunned as the baby floated from Joyce's arms to his. "Your protection is already weakening." He said with an evil grin.

"Paige." Phoebe said quietly. Paige nodded stepping foward.

"Baby." She called holding out her arms. "It's not working."

"It's acute trick witch, but I was more than prepared." He laughed. "Your magic is nowhere near strong enough."

"I wont let you hurt her Merlin." Joyce declared struggling to sit up.

"You can't even save yourself, how do you expect to save her." Merlin asked raising his arm and throwing her across the room.

"Joyce." Sam cried rushing to her side.

"Sam, what do we do?" Leo asked nervously.

"He wont freeze." Piper exclaimed. "I don't even want to try and blow him up as long as he has the baby."

"Why is he still here?" Phoebe asked confused. "I mean he has the baby why hasn't he left?"

"He can't, as long as Joyce is alive she's protected but, as you can see the magic is weakening." Sam explained.

"So what's the plan?" Paige asked as the Baby began to cry.

"What the hell." Phoebe said as the baby orbed out of the mans arms. "Paige."

"Wasn't me." Paige said stunned.

"No, it's not possible." He declared furiously disappearing with a bang.

"Where did she go?" Paige asked confused.

"Piper, where are the boys?" Leo asked nervously.

"Upstairs." Piper replied.

Upstairs:

They orbed into the nursery to find Wyatt with his protective shield around himself, Chris and the baby.

"Give her to me." Merlin demanded pounding on the barrier.

"Get the hell away from my kids." Piper said trying to blow him up but only managing to knock him off his feet.

"You couldn't protect her last time, and you wont be able to this time either." Merlin declared disappearing.

"Your safe now Buffy." Joyce said smiling weakly taking one last breath before she faded before their eyes.

"Ok, for the last time, I want to know what the hell is going on!" Piper demanded.

Magic School:

Once the children were safely placed in the playpen and the adults seated Sam finally began to explain.

"We should be safe here for now. In magic three is a very powerful number." Sam began.

"Not news flash, power of three remember." Paige interrupted.

"Yes, but do you know where it began?" Sam asked. "You've learned over the years through personal experience that fairy tales are quite real especially one about The sword in the stone."

"Wait, that Merlin, he's the Merlin?" Piper asked confused.

"Isn't he supposed to be good?" Phoebe asked.

"You know that evil can take fairy tales and manipulate them. You guys stopped the wicked witch form doing just that before Wyatt was born." Leo replied.

"So evil changed the story of King Arthur?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Sam replied. "They have changed and manipulated it over the years because they fear it above all others."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because, Arthur was the once and Future King and as we all know with the birth of your son he has been born again." Sam explained. "Before his death it was foresaw that he'd return again to bring back the golden age of magic."

"So, if the story we've all been told is wrong, what is the real story?" Paige asked.

"The real story of King Arthur, of Camelot and the golden age of magic began with the birth of a boy...

The King had been killed along with his queen and many of his supporter. It was a dark time for good magic, The evil wizard who had slain him claimed his throne and there was noone left to oppose him. Good magic went into hiding. Our only hope was the king's son though many thought he was slain along with his family. But, good magic saved and protected the infant. He was hidden among mortals raised unaware of his great heritage. These were times before magic was so securely hidden from mortals so all lived in fear of the great and terrible king. If found the king would waste no time in destroying Arthur. A select few knew of his true identity and whereabouts but they to went deep into hiding, the only hope they had was that he would grow up and come back to save them all. They devised a plan, first they bound his powers so he could not be detected and then hid him, basically in plain sight. You see Arthur was raised as a servant boy for one of the kings greatest supporters, his own brother.

"That was risky." Paige commented.

"Not really, it was genius." Leo replied. "Why would the King suspect his own brother of harboring him?"

"Exactly." Sam replied. "Especially since he had as much to lose if Arthur ever came into power."

"But wait, what about the sword? How did it get into the stone?" Phoebe asked.

"Ah, Excalibur that is a very powerful weapon as you have seen. It was a gift to Arthur upon his birth. Forged in Avalon I don't think there is a more powerful weapon in existence." Sam explained. "Arthur birth while greatly celebrated also brought great unease. He was a very powerful witch, even as a baby. Some thought to powerful."

"Sounds familiar." Piper sighed.

"Many sought to destroy him both good and evil." Sam continued. "But, in the end they only managed to help the Wizard destroy his family and come to power. And after that they realized they needed him, he was the only hope of repairing the damage they'd caused. After the kings death they knew they had to protect the sword from evil as well, some thought it best to return the weapon to Avalon but, that wasn't possible so instead they placed it in the stone with powerful magic making it impossible for anyone but it's true owner to claim it."

"Why couldn't they return it to Avalon?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Because, we have no idea where it is." Leo explained. "Avalon is the birth place of Magic. No mortal has ever set foot on it. It's location is unknown to all except it's inhabitants although they never leave it."

"So then how do we know it even exists." Piper asked.

"Because, Leo is wrong one person left it." Sam explained. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. So, Arthur is living as a servant with the kings brother. While all this is going on there is another key player. Arthur's only cousin, Lancelot is also being raised in hiding. But unlike Arthur is very aware of who he is and his birth right. Many hoped to make him king.

Lancelot befriends a servant boy never realizing that it is his cousin and the future king. They grew close and eventually Lancelot came to trust him enough with his secret. Arthur's greatest hope was that one day Lancelot would become king instead of the King's nephew who treated him so badly. Lancelot would sneak over the castle walls to play with Arthur and one day during their exploring they came across a over grown courtyard and discovered the sword in the stone. While in the grand hall the king announced that His nephew would be the future king little did he know that his legacy was about to end.

"Well, your supposed to be King pull it out." Arthur said after Lancelot explained the importance of the sword.

"I can't, it isn't mine." Lancelot replied.

"But, noone even knows if your cousins alive, so maybe it is yours now." Arthur replied. "Don't tell me your scared."

"Me hah, I'm not scared of anything." Lancelot bragged clearing away the over growth.

"Prove it." Arthur dared.

"You know that's no way to talk to your future king." Lancelot said glancing nervously at the sword. He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle tugging with all his might but it wouldn't budge. "Told you." He said letting go. "You try."

"Oh yeah, because if you can't do it surely I can." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "I'm a servant boy, not a king."

"You never know." Lancelot teased.

"That's me, king of the servant boys." Arthur said grasping the sword. "Prince of the stables, all hail..." He trailed of stunned as the sword slipped easily from the stone.

"King Arthur." Lancelot finished watching in amazement as Arthur held out the sword.

"Take it." Arthur said nervously thrusting it foward. But Lancelot simply shook his head kneeling down before him. "Get up you idiot, I'm not the king, it's a mistake. You're meant to be king."

"No, I'm not. Only the true heir could pull the sword from the stone. Your not a servant boy Arthur, you're the king." Lancelot replied still stunned by the turn of events.

"What do I do now?" Arthur asked the realization finally sinking in.

"Go claim your throne." Lancelot replied.

By pulling the sword Arthur not only discovered his true destiny but, also unbound his powers. With only his cousin beside him he marched into the throne room and demanded with much more courage than a eleven year old boy should posses, what was rightfully his. He avenged his parents deaths and brought good back into power. But, even after the battle was won Arthur had many more ahead of him. He was untrained and although powerful so, it was decided to bring in a powerful Wizard to train him. That is where Merlin comes in.

"I thought he was evil." Piper interrupted.

"No, not at first." Sam explained. "He was a good tutor and would later become one of Arthur's most trusted advisors."

"So, why's he turn?" Paige asked.

"I told you there were three." Sam replied.

"Ok, so who's the third." Phoebe asked.

"This is what I was trying to explain, why three is such a powerful number especially in your case. We have Arthur, the king who possessed the ability move objects with his mind. Lancelot, his second in command and greatest protector, who could to freeze time." Sam explained. "Can you guess what the third power is?"

"The power to see the future." Phoebe replied.

"Yes, the royal trinity of powers so to speak. Together they are virtually unstoppable. It is why your collective powers are feared by demons and evil alike." Sam replied. "While Arthur in hiding in our world, in Avalon the youngest daughter of the ruler of the land was chosen to be the next lady of the lake. The lady of the lake is the only person able to travel from Avalon to the outside world. I believe you met her. It is a highly coveted position and a great honor. It is her duty to protect Avalon from the outside world and at the same time use it's resources to help protect the magic that exists in our world. Once chosen she is trained by the current lady of the lake from birth to take over once she dies. But, it is a lonely life forever trapped between two worlds never really belonging to either."

"Well that sucks." Paige said sympathetically.

"Yes but, they aren't forced to take on the role." Sam replied.

"How is a baby supposed top say no?" Piper asked rolling her eyes.

"They can say no any time but, it easier to say yes when you have known no other life." Sam replied. "They simply have to relinquish their position while in training and another is chosen. But, noone ever had. Like I said it was a great honor. The lady of the lake is immortal, but can be killed which is why there is always someone being trained to take over."

"Lucky them." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"She is the only one with the knowledge of how to travel between Avalon and the outside world, She must pass on her knowledge before her death because without her they would be cut off, and magic in our world would be lost." Sam explained. "Avalon is not only the birthplace of magic, but the source of it. You and every other magical being draw your power from it."

"Ok, so it sucks for them but they need to do it." Paige replied. "Now you say noone had ever turned down the position, why do I think this girl was the first?"

"Because she was the first, and only." Sam replied.

"Why did she do it?" Piper asked.

"She fell in love." Sam replied.

"Wait a minute, this girl, it's Lady Guenevere isn't it." Paige exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"It all started when the lady of the lake left her alone one day to attend to some business. She grew tired of waiting for her return and decided to put some of her training into action, testing her powers so to speak." Sam began. "So for the first time she left the shores of Avalon alone and came across as boy, who would one day be king."

Guenevere was lost, she'd been trying for hours to return to Avalon's shores but without the lady of the lake to guide her through it she was having trouble doing so. Tired she climbed up onto the shore of the lake she'd traveled into. There she was discovered by a skinny young boy dressed in rags, struggling to carry a large pail he'd filled with water.

"Are you lost?" Arthur asked unsurely coming across her.

"Where is this place?" She asked eyeing him fearfully.

"England." He replied looking at her strangely.

"Oh, then I wasn't that far off." She exclaimed happily.

"Do you need help finding your way home?" He asked.

"No, well yes but, you can't help. I just need to wait to be found." She replied.

"What?" he asked confused. spinning around when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Arthur, you down here?" Lancelot called running towards him. "What are you doing."

"I was just talking to." He looked over surprised to find the girl gone. "Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Lancelot asked.

"The girl, she was just here." Arthur replied.

"I didn't see anyone. Are you sure you didn't imagine her?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes I'm sure, she was rather odd though." Arthur replied glancing out into the lake. "I wonder where she went.

"You shouldn't have talked to that boy." The lady of the lake chastised after Guenevere returned to Avalon and explained her absence.

"Why not? He was nice." Guenevere asked.

"It's not safe for you to go out alone, we aren't meant to become involved in the affairs of mortals." She explained. "You must keep your distance."

But she didn't and that was the first of many adventures Guenevere took. She befriended Arthur and later Lancelot never telling them of her true identity. Until the lady of the lake discovered her secret and forbade her from continuing to see them. So she returned to fulfil her duty disappearing from the boys lives. Though she continued to watch them never allowing them to see her.

"What does this have to do with Merlin turning evil?" Paige asked.

"As Arthur grew into a man the pressure started for him to marry, produce an heir." Sam explained. "Merlin had a daughter, Marilyn, he hoped to marry off to Arthur, further solidifying his place in power. From an early age Merlin had begun grooming Marilyn to be the future queen and she may have been except."

"Let me guess, Guenevere." Paige replied.

"Exactly." Sam replied...

It was declared that Arthur would choose his bride by months end, at the grand ball celebrating his defeat of the evil king. Kings from all over offered their daughters hand, every eligible girl in the kingdom was paraded through court but, To most it always seemed that Marilyn was to be the future queen.

"Have you made your decision?' Lancelot asked.

"I suppose." Arthur replied sadly. "I mean she's beautiful, powerful, the people all love her it's just..."

"You don't." Lancelot finished.

"I don't." Arthur sighed. "I like Marilyn well enough. I just can't stop think about her."

"We've searched for years, she's gone." Lancelot reminded.

"I know, sometimes I suspect she wasn't even real to begin with." Arthur said with a small smile.

But Lancelot took off that day intent on finding her before the ball, and he did. She finally admitted the truth, about who she was and he returned to Camelot. He told Arthur and he resigned himself to the fact that they could never be.

"But, wait they end up together." Paige interrupted.

"Yes they do." Sam replied. "Apparently the Lady of the Lake wasn't as blind to her side excursions as Guenevere thought. She summoned her and gave her a choice. She could leave, be with the man she loved but, she could never come back if she did so. She would be giving up Avalon and immorality."

"And she did." Piper replied.

"Yes, she showed up at the ball and Arthur choose her, it was that day Marilyn swore her revenge. From that day on she and her father strived to bring her and those they thought betrayed hem down." Sam explained. "Marilyn cursed her so she would never be able to carry Arthur's child in hopes the country would turn against her when no heir was conceived but, she was beloved. Eventually after years of fighting she and Guenevere faced off in one final battle of which she didn't win. It was then that Merlin swore he would never rest until She was punished for killing his only daughter. But, he never got the Chance."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"She died before he could kill her." He replied.

"How did she die?" Piper asked.

"She was killed." Sam replied reluctantly. "By Arthur and Lancelot."

"They killed her!" Paige exclaimed.

"Not on purpose, they were trying to kill each other." Sam explained.

"Oh much better." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know." Sam replied.

"Wait a minute. I was reading up on this stuff after we found the Sword. Didn't Guenevere and Lancelot have an affair?" Paige asked.

"You see this is when the history gets foggy. Some of what you'll read today is true and some pure fiction because we just don't know." Sam tried to explain. "Though a lot of people have said that She and Lancelot were secretly in love we can't be sure. Many say that's what tore them all apart, brought down the greatest power of good ever."

"A love triangle." Piper asked suspiciously.

"Love is the greatest power there is." Leo replied.

"So why would people say she cheated?' Paige asked.

"Because, when she died, she was pregnant." Sam replied.

"And Arthur couldn't be the father." Phoebe realized.

"We don't know, maybe the curse was broken and maybe it was another man's child." Sam shrugged. "Noone knows. But, we do know she died in Arthur's arms. But, just before she did she had one final vision. That they would all be reborn, to be together again. And today that vision came true."

"My head hurts." Piper said laying her head back.

"What does this mean for us, for Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"It means, there destiny is tied into hers. We must find a way to protect her before Merlin takes the opportunity to destroy her." Sam replied.

"So we protect her." Paige shrugged.

"No, you can't. The only power of three strong enough to defeat Merlin is over there in the playpen. You can't vanquish him." Sam explained. "You saw today how you were unable to stop him, only Wyatt and Chris could protect her."

"The elders have been trying to figure out what to do." Leo explained.

"Wait, you knew about this." Piper accused."Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, I couldn't, noone was even sure it would happen this time." Leo explained.

"What do you mean this time?" Piper demanded.

"This isn't the first time they've returned to this world for lack of a better way to say it." Sam explained. "Arthur and Lancelot have both been reborn many times, they have been powerful forces of good but, we've been waiting for all three."

"And now, the prophecy has been fulfilled." A Figure stated capturing their attention.

"Great, here come the elders." Piper groaned.

"What prophecy?" Phoebe asked.

"Lady Guenevere's." He replied.

"We have been preparing for this moment since your births." Another elder explained.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked confused.

"From Daughters come sons and from sons come daughters. The power of three shall set us free." She replied. "We have waited hundreds of years for this moment for them to return."

"Now, we must see if they have come to save or doom us all." Another elder added.

"Doom, what does he mean doom?" Piper asked nervously.

"I'm still not sure what any of this means." Paige replied.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you bore the first males to ever be borne from the Halliwell line?" He asked. "And then a girl borne from the Eldest of three brother's in a line of all men. Two sets of Charmed one's we knew then it was meant to be now."

"And then the sword, it would have never been returned if her arrival wasn't foreseen." Another Elder picked up.

"Foreseen by whom?" Phoebe asked.

"The Lady of the lake, the same lady of the lake who brought the sword to your son's former self, and the same lady of the lake that gave Buffy's, I believe her mother named her, former self a choice, to fulfill her duty or to find true love." He replied.

"So what happens now?" Piper asked.

"Now we must decide what to do with the girl." He replied. "As you can see word of her arrival has spread." He said gesturing to the growing group of magical creatures that had arrived to celebrate the birth.

"Her family is dead, they all gave their lives to see her brought into the world." Another elder began. "And allowing you to take care of her would only endanger them all."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance a voice called. They turned watching amazed as a woman appeared out of a bowl of water.

"Lady, you honor us with your presence." An elder spoke as they all bowed respectfully.

"Avalon offers it's assistance in protecting her, she is after all our favorite daughter." She replied smiling as she gazed down at the small bundle in the playpen. "So you have truly returned my dear sister."

"Sister?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yes, after all when Gwen gave up her post another had to fil it." She replied. "It seems though that the world is changing, males borne into the Halliwell line, a female into the Summer's line and, it also appears the next 'lady of the Lake' shall be a man."

"What?" An elder exclaimed.

"Yes, we were surprised as well, in fact there are two, a boy and a girl. We are unsure what this all means as of yet, but it is there destiny." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"This is not a position you simple fill, it is a destiny. Chosen by the highest powers. I am the only one to have ever been chosen after birth. But, until now it has always been a woman. After the Lady of the Lake dies, and her trainee takes over a Child is borne with the mark, but this time two were one of them being male." She explained.

"And you don't know what it means?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but it is not for me to know, it is my duty to train all with the mark." She replied. "Which is why I have come." She said carefully lifting the infant and pulling down a corner of it's blanket revealing a small red mark on her shoulder. "She bears the mark."

"But, why?" Piper asked confused.

"She's destined to be the Lady of the lake again?" Paige asked.

"No, if she was she would have been reborn within our shores." She replied. "But, it is my duty to train all that bear the mark."

"Um, I'm confused." Phoebe said.

"So, your going to take her back to Avalon and train her even though she'll never be the lady of the lake?" Piper asked.

"Yes." She replied. "She will be safe there, when she returns hopefully they will all be prepared to face the evil that hopes to destroy them."


	2. Choices

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know the last chapter was long and had a lot in it but, I wanted to get all the history out of the way before I got to the story. As for Buffy there is no slayer in this story, it's completely AU for her. I sort of made the whole Lady of the lake thing Like the slayer, she protects the world but isn't really part of it, serves till she dies then someone takes over, and so on. but, watch out for the Scooby gang they'll be making appearances.

Six Years Later:

"Hey, don't spit on me!" Buffy shouted.

"Um, sorry, who are you?" Chris asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Wyatt asked walking in to the bathroom.

"The girl in the sink." Chris replied.

"Oh,...What." Wyatt asked spinning around. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Chris shrugged putting down his toothbrush.

"Where am I?" Buffy asked.

"In a sink." Chris said.

"No duh, but where is this place." Buffy asked.

"San Francisco." Wyatt replied.

"Humph, I didn't want to go to San Francisco." Buffy pouted.

"Then get out of my sink." Chris demanded.

"Your mean." Buffy declared glaring at him.

"You're the one who barged into my bathroom." Chris shot back.

"Yeah, um why are you in our sink?" Wyatt asked.

"None of your business." Buffy replied.

"It is so, it's our sink." Chris declared.

"I can't tell you, I'm not allowed." Buffy said nervously.

"Are you a demon?" Chris demanded.

"No, are you?' Buffy asked.

"If I was, I'd have killed you by now." Chris said insulted.

"You can't kill me." Buffy laughed. "Well, not unless I come out of the water."

"You can come out?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"Of course I can." Buffy replied.

"Then get out." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not allowed." Buffy replied. "It's not safe."

"Wyatt! Chris!" Your going to be late." Piper called walking down the hallway.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked nervously.

"That's my mom." Chris replied. "She'll know what to do with you."

"I have to go." Buffy declared and disappeared into the water.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked annoyed. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"No." Chris replied.

"Why not?" Piper demanded.

"Because, a stupid girl showed up in the sink and wouldn't let me." He replied.

"What?" Piper asked confused. "Oh god Buffy."

"What's a Buffy?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Wyatt shrugged.

Two years later:

"Mrs Halliwell, were very concerned about your sons." The guidance councilor began. "Is there trouble at home, something going on were not aware of?"

"No, why did something happen?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Well, it's just, Your son's have spent the past few recesses secluding themselves from the other children." He began.

"I don't see how that's a big problem." Piper replied. "I mean, sometimes they just like to play with each other, their very close."

"Yes, and normally this wouldn't be alarming except that.." he trailed off unsurely.

"Except that what?" Piper demanded.

"They spent that time having a heated discussion, with a water fountain." He explained.

"A water...oh." Piper sighed.

Two years Later:

"Why do we have to go to Magic School, I like my school." Chris insisted.

"Yeah mom, it's not fair." Wyatt added.

"Boys." Piper sighed looking to leo for help.

"We just want you guys to get the best education possible." Leo replied.

"But, why can't we just keep learning magic from mom?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm not going to stop teaching you, I just think Magic school will offer you more than I can." Piper explained.

"But, Mel and Casey don't have to go." Chris pouted.

"They might, when their older but, that doesn't matter. You two need to go." Piper replied. "It's different with you."

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"You guys have a very important destiny to fulfill, we need to make sure we did everything we could to prepare you." Leo explained.

Avalon:

"You know, one day your going to get caught sneaking off." Willow said shaking her head.

"I'm not sneaking, I'm just practicing." Buffy insisted.

"We're supposed to wait for The lady to do that." Willow replied.

"Oh Wills, lighten up, we'll make a rule breaker out of you yet." Xander grinned. "Let's go to the north pole, I want to see the polar bears again."

"Buffy can't, she needs to study." Willow replied.

"I don't see why, you don't have to." Buffy pouted.

"Because, the Lady said." Willow replied.

"Fine." Buffy sighed flopping onto the shore. "Have fun without me."

"Come on Wills, come with me please?" Xander begged.

"Yeah, no point in both of us being stuck here." Buffy replied.

"And you know you love the snow." Xander tempted.

"I shouldn't." Willow began reluctantly.

"Go, I'll cover for you guys." Buffy said grinning as they took off. She sighed as her best friends vanished into the waves. It had always been the three of them, they were all they had, well except the Lady of the Lake. She trained them all, to take over once she died. Willow, was the serious one, always working hard to master the skills required, never wanting to break the rules, Zander, he was the goof off, the jokester, He and Buffy often coerced Willow into rule breaking, A few days ago and Buffy would have been right there beside her friends out on an adventure, but not anymore. Not since the Lady came home one evening and handed Buffy a large book with a strange symbol on the front telling her she needed to begin studying it. Never before had any one of them been singled out like this. They had all received the same training up until this point, so why now did she have to learn this and they did not. She wondered as she lazily drew shapes in the soft sand.

"Working hard?" The Lady asked emerging in front of her.

"Oh, I was just...I um...Willow and Zander are..." Buffy rambled.

"Are off in the Atlantic." the lady said with a small smile, "I know."

"Oh, why do have to study this anyway." Buffy asked eyeing the book distastefully.

"Because Buffy, this is your Heritage, this is your destiny." She explained. "I know you don't yet understand, but one day you will. Come with me, bring the book."

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"I am taking you to someone, they will continue your training." She replied. "Don't worry." She added at the nervous look on Buffy's face. "I'll return for you this evening."

Manor:

"Buffy." Chris said happily as the Girl appeared once again in the bathroom sink.

"Hey Chris." Buffy replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked worriedly.

"I came to tell you, I can't see you anymore." Buffy replied sadly.

"What why?" Chris asked confused.

"I have to go away, to be trained, I wont have time for anymore side trips." Buffy tried to explain.

"Trained for what?" Chris asked They never talked about why Buffy only appeared to them in water, who she really was or what she did, just like he and Wyatt never mentioned their magic.

"For my destiny, whatever that is." Buffy sighed.

"I know how that is." Chris began sadly. "Were sort of dealing with the same thing."

"Can you tell Wyatt goodbye for me." Buffy asked tearfully.

"Wait, will we ever see you again?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I...I don't think so." Buffy sobbed. "Goodbye Chris." She cried as she and her tears disappeared into the sink and from their lives.

Five Years Later:

"Hey Wyatt Check this out." Chris exclaimed as he pushed a book towards him.

"What, I'm busy." Wyatt groaned desperately trying to finish his homework.

"No, seriously read." Chris insisted.

"Lady of the Lake,"Wyatt began. "What does this have to do with my time travel paper?"

"Nothing, but read." Chris insisted.

"The Lady of the Lake is The outside world's connection to Avalon, the birthplace of magic. She provides, wisdom, knowledge and protection to all magic beings. She is immortal, but can be killed when she leaves her water based form. She is pivotal part of the magical world which is why there is always a successor being trained to take over in the event of her death. Shortly after her death another child shall be borne within the shores of Avalon bearing the sacred mark. She will be taken by the Lady and trained thus the eternal cycle continues." Wyatt read. "But What...Buffy." he realized.

"That's what I was thinking." Chris replied.

"It would explain a lot." Wyatt began thinking. "Wow, Buffy is the trainee to to be the next Lady of the Lake, or she could be the Lady of the Lake for all we know."

"I didn't think she was even real, the lady of the lake I mean." Chris replied. "I mean I just thought she was part of a story."

"We should know better than that." Wyatt sighed. "I mean how many times has mom drilled us about the importance of fairy tales."

"I know, but then think about it, the rest of it is probably real to." Chris began excitedly.

"Yeah sure, King Arthur and his knights of the round table." Wyatt laughed. If I ever find a sword in a stone, you'll be the first person I call."

"Laugh all you want but, for all we know it could be true, Camelot, King Arthur, Lancelot and even Excalibur." Chris insisted.

"Yeah well, even if it was, it was a long, long time ago." Wyatt replied.

"But remember, Arthur was the once and future king. He's supposed to come back." Chris reminded him. "He could be back now for all we know, how awesome would that be."

"I'm sure he is, in fact, maybe I'm him, or even you." Wyatt teased. "When you become king, don't forget about the little people."

"Shut up." Chris said grinning. "What's your name again?"

"If your highness doesn't mind, I have a paper to write." Wyatt laughed. "You see us little people, we have to do our homework."

A Year Later:

The Lady of the Lake studied Buffy careful as she'd been doing since she'd returned that evening. Finally with a decisive nod she stood. "Buffy, I need to have a word with you." She said leading her away from her two friends. Buffy nodded silently following her as they walked along the moonlit shore. Buffy waited patiently as the lady stared as if transfixed by the gently lapping waves.

"I was your age, just sixteen when I was called to this duty." She began still gazing out at the sea.

"But, I though." Buffy began. But the lady put up a hand halting her questioning.

"You've seen it, I can tell." She began. "Even before I did. I'm proud, your stronger than I thought."

"But if you know." Buffy replied.

"It is not something we are meant to change." She said shaking her head sadly. "As I was saying, I was called at sixteen. As you well know that is not something that has ever happened before. It was strange for sixteen years I was just a normal girl living my life in Avalon but then, then it happened. Destiny choose me, I had to give up the only life I had know to fulfill my duty, my destiny. As will you."

"I don't understand." Buffy replied. "Once it happens, I'll take over, With Willow and Zander."

"No Buffy." She replied turning to face her. "You know that this situation has been unique to have more than one child born with the mark, and Zander, a man none the less. Once I am gone, their will be more than one Lady, or should I say Guardian of the lake. There will be two."

"Two, I don't understand." Buffy said confused.

"It all began Sixteen years ago tomorrow, on the day you were born." She began. "When I went and brought you here."

"Brought me here, from where?" Buffy asked.

"From the outside world." She replied.

"I, I wasn't born here, I'm not from Avalon?" Buffy said stunned.

"No Buffy, you were born to a powerful male witch. A charmed one." She began.

"Like in the book." Buffy said stunned.

"Yes, the book that you so grudgingly studied, the training you received, it was for this day. When your true destiny would be revealed." She replied..

"True destiny, no, I'm supposed to be your successor, I'm to be the next lady of the lake." Buffy insisted.

"No you are meant for much more." She replied. "You were never meant for this life, not last time and certainly not now."

"Las5t time, what do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Do you recall a few months back, when I took you to the festival of light." She began. Buffy nodded it had been such a treat for her and Zander and Willow. They were rarely allowed to leave Avalon's shores and venture into the city within. They were taught that they were to remain apart from the everyday lives of the inhabitants. They were meant to protect them, not become involved. That only made things complicated. And as they grew older they also came to realize it made the lonely lives they lead easier if they didn't become attached.

"Do you recall the way they watched you, the joy you brought to their faces." She continued. "They were so glad to have you there because, it was a festival that was created to celebrate you."

"Me." Buffy said stunned.

"Yes, you." She smiled.

"But, no, they said it was for some woman, Guenevere." Buffy began.

"Buffy, you are her, or were, in your past life." She replied. "The light of Avalon, our favorite daughter, my dear sister. You are her reborn and now it is time for you to leave us again. To take that light and share it with the world."

"But why, how..it can't be." Buffy rambled. "Were not allowed to leave."

"You are," She replied. "But I can't make you. You must choose, tonight for tomorrow it will be to late."

"To late, what do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"You have seen what I saw. Tomorrow, I will die." She replied. "My powers will transfer to my trainee, or trainees in this case, once that happens you are trapped. You can't give them back."

"But, why would I leave, I don't want to." Buffy replied.

"Six years ago I forbade you from visiting two young men you had befriended, Wyatt and Christopher. Now, I am well aware you may have stopped allowing them to see you but, have not stopped watching them." She said with a sad smile. "I'm not angry, I knew you would."

"But how?" Buffy asked stunned.

"History always repeats." She laughed. "You love him, do you not?"

"I, I ...I do." Buffy sighed.

"And now you must Choose between this life, and him." She replied. "I will give till morning to decide."

"But, how am I supposed to choose." Buffy asked tearfully glancing back at her two friends.

"Follow your heart, it wont steer you wrong." She replied. "I have faith in you, you'll make the right choice."

Manor:

"Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's time Piper." Leo said seriously.

"What happened?" Piper asked worriedly.

"The elders have been contacted by the Lady of the Lake, we need to tell them." Leo replied.

"What's up mom?" Wyatt asked as he and Chris watched their parents squirm nervously.

"It all started about Seventeen years ago when a woman popped up in our bathroom sink." Piper began.

"So, it's all true, the whole Story of Camelot and King Arthur." Chris asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's true." Leo replied. "We even have the sword to prove it."

"And you made fun of me, King Wyatt." Chris said stunned.

"I, I never asked...Why do I have to be king?" Wyatt asked stunned.

"We know it's a lot to take in." Piper said placing a comforting arm around his shoulder. "That's why waited to tell you, we wanted you to have a normal childhood, well as normal as we could manage. Do you hate us?"

"No, of course not, it's just wow." Wyatt replied dazed.

"There's more." Piper began tentatively.

"I think we gave them more than enough to handle for one night." Leo interrupted. The boys nodded orbing out.

"But we didn't tell them th rest, they need to know." Piper began.

"They'll find out soon enough." Leo sighed.

Magic School:

"I think we've read every book ever written on this." Chris sighed early the next morning. "I still can't believe it."

"I know. Just last year we were sitting her joking about it, and now..." Wyatt trailed of.

"I wonder." Chris began.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, Your Arthur, I'm Lancelot, then who, who's Guenevere?" Chris asked.

Avalon:

"It's time Buffy." The lady said sadly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Buffy replied. "What happens now?"


	3. Life and Death

Manor:

"Well, I should have known Wyatt was royalty." Chris began casually eating his breakfast.

"And why is that?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Because, he's always been a royal pain in the ass." Chris replied.

"Ha ha ha." Wyatt said rolling his eyes. "But seriously, what does all this mean? What are we supposed to do?"

"Honestly, we're not really sure." Piper replied.

"You guys hold a lot of power, more than you even realize, and it's up to you to decide how you want to wield it." Leo added.

Avalon:

"I can't take you any further." The Lady said pausing as they walked deeper into the woods. "Just keep going strait ahead, you wont be able to miss it."

Buffy nodded gathering her strength before continuing on alone through the darkness. Then suddenly she was no longer in the dark Forrest but a bright beautiful clearing. This place was forbidden, to all the inhabitants of Avalon. She could sense the power flowing all around her as she cautiously approached the small shining pond. She to a deep breath to calm her nerves before kneeling down and gazing into the clear water. This small pool of water was the source off all the worlds magic, good and evil, it all came from here. She slowly held her hand over the water taking out the delicate atheme the lady had given her that morning she sliced her palm letting her blood flow into the water. Holding her breath as she awaited what would come next.

"Child, why do you seek this place?" A voice called she glanced around but could not find it's source, it was as if the voice came from the gently flowing breeze.

"I wish to relinquish my position as the next Lady of the Lake." Buffy replied relived when her voice didn't waiver.

Manor:

"Did you feel that?" Chris asked as a soft breeze seemed to flow past them.

"Yeah but, the window, it's not open." Wyatt replied.

"What are you tow talking about?" Piper asked confused.

"There, there it is again." Wyatt said leaping to his feet.

"Do you think we have spirts again?" Leo asked nervously glancing around.

"No, it's different than that." Chris replied looking around curiously.

Avalon:

"Then so it shall be." The voice replied.

"Just like that." Buffy said surprised.

"Your heart is pure, otherwise your blood would have tainted the pool. But, your soul, it is restless, calling out, to another's. " It replied. "There is a power greater than even the Magic held here, a power purer, on we could never ignore."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Love, we release you of your obligation and banish you from Avalon." It replied.

Buffy nodded sadly knowing that was the price she'd have to pay. "But, before you leave, we grant you one gift."

"A gift, I don't understand." Buffy began.

"Gaze back into the water's child." It commanded.

She did surprised to see a smiling face gaze back at her.

"Is that..." Buffy trailed off tearfully.

"Yes, it is your mother." It replied. "As you have learned she was a wood nymph. And upon their death they become a part of nature again. They are not reborn as humans are because they have spirts instead of souls. But, her spirt was strong and she held on for this moment."

"Mom." Buffy said blinking away her tears.

"I love you Buffy, I know you'll make me proud." Joyce smiled as Buffy's tears fell into the water creating small ripples and her image faded.

"Wait, no, mom." Buffy cried.

"She has returned to nature allowing the cycle to continue." It said sadly. "And now, it is time for you to take your leave as well."

Buffy stood slowly making er way back to The Lady, who was waiting to take her on the final part of her journey.

"Farewell Child, may you find the happiness you seek out there." The voice called fading into the breeze.

Manor:

"It's like someone's trying to tell us something." Wyatt said concentrating.

"But what?" Chris asked.

Avalon:

Buffy tearfully gazed back at her slumbering friends one last time. She wasn't even allowed to say goodbye.

"They'll find out soon enough." The Lady said. "It's time, follow me." She finished disappearing into the surf. Buffy quickly wiped away a stray tear as she followed her into the water for the last time.

"What are we doing here?" Buffy asked as she emerged from a quiet Lake.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." She replied from her place at the water's edge.

"They wont be in time." A man laughed stepping out of the trees. "You walked right into my trap."

"Or, you walk into mine." She replied calmly. "Remember your training Buffy."

"Buffy is it, how nice to finally learn your name." Merlin laughed approaching.

"Who, who are you?" Buffy demanded taking a step back.

"I am the man who's going to kill you." Merlin replied sending a bolt of flashing red energy at her she leaped out of it's path stunned.

She didn't know what to do, her first instinct was to flee back into the water but, she no longer had the power to do so. 'The best defense is a good offense', 'don't let them see your fear, always act confident' her trainers worlds rang through her head. She flung her arm out trying to throw him into a nearby tree but only managing to cause him to lose his balance and stumble. Telekinesis had never been her strong suit, she knew freezing him wouldn't work any better, what was she supposed to do, premonition him to death.

"Cute trick witch." Merlin grinned flinging another bolt of energy at her but, she avoided it again.

"Like that, watch this." She said sassily as he prepared to strike again. Her head slumped against her chest. "Over here." she said taking him by surprise as she astral projected next to him landing a solid kick and knocking him off his feet.

"Run Buffy." The lady ordered as Merlin struggled to his feet furiously. She nodded her astral form returning to her body. But Merlin seized the opportunity to attack before she had returned, she'd never be able to get out of the way in time the Lady realized as her form solidified and she jumped in the front of Buffy just in time to take the hit herself.

"Foolish creature." Merlin laughed as Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she watched her beloved mentor die, becoming a puddle at her feet, gazing back up at his amused expression she became enraged.

"How many people are you going to allow to die in your place?" Merlin asked. "First your uncles, then your father, your mother and now her. Except your fate."

"How could you, you monster!" Buffy said furiously flinging her arm again. Merlin was surprised by the force. It was enough to knock him back a few feet. She knew she was no match for him though as she ducked another bolt of energy. 'Please, someone help me.' she prayed as she prepared for another attack.

"I have to admit, they've trained you well, but your not as powerful as you once were, not yet, and you never shall be." Merlin declared as she was unable to avoid his next bolt as it grazed her knocking her to the ground. She winced as she felt her blood pooling around her. Grabbing her side she struggled to get to her feet only to be pushed back down.

"You shall not be reborn again, this will ensure that." Merlin said leaning over her a shining blade in his hand. "Rot in hell Guenevere!" He shouted as his arm swung down to stab her.

Manor:

"We were actually wondering something." Chris began.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Well, all the books go on about the power of three, Arthur, Lancelot and, Guenevere. If we've been reborn, according to the prophecy so has she." Chris replied.

"She has." Leo replied.

"Then, who is she?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"Um, it a long story." Piper began. "Sixteen years ago, today actually, Sam, Paige's dad, well he showed up..."

"Joyce, her mother died, after seeing she was safe." Leo explained.

"What happened to the baby?" Chris asked.

"Do you feel that?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"We have to go." Chris said orbing out suddenly with Wyatt right behind him.

"What the hell?" Piper began jumping when Paige and Phoebe orbed in right as the boy's took off.

"Where are the boys?" Phoebe asked looking around worriedly.

"They just left, what's going on?" Piper demanded.

"I just got word from My dad, the Lady of the Lake is dead." Paige explained. "She was Brining Buffy to our world, noone knows where she is."

"I think Chris and Wyatt do, or they know she in trouble." Leo said realizing what was going on.

"Let's just hope their not to late." Piper said grabbing Leo's hand as the foursome orbed out after them.


	4. What Now?

"You shall not be reborn again, this will ensure that." Merlin said leaning over her a shining blade in his hand. "Rot in hell Guenevere!" He shouted as his arm swung down to stab her.

She closed her eyes unable to watch her own demise. 'I failed you all.' She thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She waited for the pain but, all she felt was a sense of calm.

"NO!" Merlin screamed. "Damn you no."

She slowly opened her eyes stunned to find a shining blue barrier between her and Merlin. She knew she was no longer alone, she could feel their presence behind her as she stood facing him.

"Your love wont be able to protect you forever." Merlin spat. "The royal three, I will enjoy watching your downfall again. I will find a way around your silly charms and you will have to fight me."

"But not today." Chris smirked as he continued pounding on the shield.

"So quick to come to her aid, how foolish. She'll only betray you again. She wont be able to help herself." Merlin laughed disappearing with a bang.

"Gotta give him points for style." Wyatt commented dryly as he dropped his shield.

"Thank god your ok." Piper exclaimed a they orbed in. Buffy sighed as she gazed down at herself, he long white sun dress stained with dirt and her own blood as she ran a hand through her long blond hair. 'Great first impression.' she though as she turned to find six pairs of eyes studying her curiously.

"Buffy?" Chris asked shocked she smiled nodding slowly.

"Guenevere is...Buffy?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Wyatt, meet your queen." Paige said smirking as Piper elbowed her. Buffy's eyes flew shocked from Chris to Wyatt.

"What have I done?" She whispered as the world went black.

Manor:

"Is she ok?" Wyatt asked as Leo placed the unconscious girl on the sofa.

"I think it all was just a little overwhelming, she'll be fine." Leo replied.

"Yeah right, she took one look at your ugly face and passed out." Chris smirked hoping his sarcasm covered his jealousy. Why did Wyatt always get everything. He was first born, more powerful hell he even got to be king, and now he got her too. He'd been stunned to find Buffy, why did it have to be here? He wondered bitterly.

"Let's just give her some space." Leo said ushering them into the kitchen where Sam waited with the sisters.

Buffy waited till she heard their footsteps echoing down the hall. She'd woken up a few minutes ago and decided it was easier to pretend to be unconscious than face them She was an idiot. She had to get out of here, but she had nowhere to go. She glanced around as she stood.

"I know, I'm getting it." Chris said walking back into the room and grabbing the book he was about to leave spinning back around. "Buffy?" He said noticing she was awake. She wanted to run, but her gaze met his and she froze lost in his deep green eyes.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Wyatt called walking in. Chris turned to look at his brother, Buffy sighed as he looked away she glanced from one brother to the next before turning around and running out of the room as fast as she could. She found a bathroom locking herself in as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Buffy, please open up." Piper asked knocking again. They'd been having this stand off for about twenty minutes. She refused to come out, to even speak. They didn't want to just orb in, judging by her reactions today, who knew what she'd do.

"What is she doing in there?" Chris began. "She's not alone." he said suddenly sensing another presence behind the door.

"Calm down, she called her White lighter." Sam replied recognizing the presence.

"Hey, everything's gonna be ok." She soothed.

"No, I made a mistake." Buffy said tearfully. "I messed it all up, I should have never left."

"I think the Lady's death was harder on her than we thought it would be." Sam sighed. "This isn't about you." He said reassuringly to Wyatt.

"She sure seems to not want to be around me." Wyatt shot back.

"She loves you." Sam replied stunning them all. "She wouldn't have left Avalon if she didn't." He explained. "She choose you, over all that she had there, immortality, power, the only life she's ever known. She choose to come here, to you. Today she was asked to choose and did, she came, she can never return. She came to be with you."

"She loves me?" Wyatt asked warily.

"Just as you love her." Sam replied.

"Um, no. I mean I like her and all. Buffy's cool but, I don't love her." Wyatt replied.

"You will, in time, it's your destiny." Sam said smiling knowingly.

"And if I don't?" Wyatt asked.

"You have too, it's the only way, to stop Merlin, to fix what he destroyed. I know it's a lot to take in, in such a short time, but this is meant to be." Sam replied. "Don't worry, You have time, you'll need to learn to work together, all three of you, your bond will come naturally, as will the love."

"Great.' Wyatt sighed. "So, who wants to tell my girlfriend about all this?" He asked.

"Oh. I can't believe, we didn't even think.." Piper rambled.

"She's gonna be pissed." Chris laughed. "Really, really pissed."

"Shut up." Wyatt groaned.

"You followed your heart, you didn't choose wrong." She replied smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah well, then my heart lead me wrong." Buffy replied.

"But how, I mean...Oh." She said realizing. "Oh god. I don't think any of us saw this coming."

"I sure as hell didn't, and I can see the future." Buffy replied. "What do I do?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Your destiny..." She trailed off unsurely.

"I know, I have to fulfill it, no matter what." Buffy sighed. "You have to promise you wont say anything."

"You know I wouldn't." She began. "But you can't just pretend."

"I know what I'm doing. I have to do this. What I want doesn't matter. There are lives at stake. I just need some time, to figure it all out." Buffy insisted. "Can you help me with that?"

"Oh, I can defiantly do that." She smirked.

"That's it, either you come out or I'm gonna." Piper began pausing as she saw the familiar blue orbs forming outside the door. She stepped back as they materialized into a person. "It's about time." She began. "Prue." She whispered stumbling back into Leo for support.

"Is it really you?" Phoebe asked unsurely.

"Hey guys, so you met my charge." Prue grinned as Piper snapped out of her daze launching herself into her sisters arms followed by Phoebe. "Ok, I may be technically dead but, I still need to breath." Prue gasped.

"How come you didn't tell us she was a white lighter?" Piper demanded glaring at Leo.

"I'm not, techincally anyways, and noone knew." Prue Explained. "They needed someone to train Buffy in witchcraft. The lady of the lake could only train her as in the powers that came with her position so, they needed a tutor. And well, who better than a former charmed one. And it had to be secret because she needed to leave Avalon to do so because I can't go there."

"But, wait what about the people of Avalon, they have magic." Phoebe asked confused.

"Avalon runs on magic, it is a place unlike anywhere else. It's not the same as the magic we use." Prue explained. "Avalon is beyond good and Evil, it's magic in it's purest form. She needed to learn to use magic defensively, to fight evil. To fight Merlin when the time comes."

"Does this mean you get to stick around?" Phoebe asked hopefully still refusing to let her go.

"For a while at least." Prue smiled as Piper and Phoebe cheered.

"We have so much to catch up on." Piper began excitedly.

"Woah, calm down. Don't forget just because I died doesn't mean I haven't been keeping an eye out on you." Prue grinned. "And you have yet to introduced me to our baby sister." Prue promoted.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe said sheepishly. "Paige, this is Prue."

"So I gathered." Paige replied unsurely. "Hi...I...I don't really know what to say here."

"You's think she'd be used to meeting dead family members by now." Piper quipped.

"Well, I look foward to getting to know you." Prue replied ignoring Piper's comment.

"Me too." Paige said with a small smile. They all turned at the sound of the Bathroom door lock clicking and waited as the door slowly opened. Buffy took a deep breath before stepping out into the hallway, she could do this, she had to.

"What happens now?" She asked calmly her outward appearance not betraying the turmoil she felt inside.


	5. Stories

Buffy stared at the cup of tea Piper had placed in front of her as they all sat around the kitchen table listening to their future being discussed.

"The elders have already made arrangements for her, theirs a room ready at magic school, she'll start tomorrow." Sam began.

"We'll have to test her first and see what level she's at before we can create a class schedule for her." Leo added.

"What about clothes, shoes, books, etc." Piper asked. "She's going to need all those things."

"We can take her to the mall later and get everything." Phoebe replied.

"Speaking of books." Prue began. "You seemed to have left this in Avalon." She said pulling out a large text and placing it in front of Buffy.

"Um, what about legal documents and stuff?" Paige asked. "I mean Buffy techincally doesn't exist, she doesn't even have a birth certificate."

"Yes she does, I took care of it. She has the proper documentation." Sam explained. "As far as anyone knows she's been living with a distant cousin of her fathers, Rupert Giles. When your ready, there's a lot to discuss with your father's estate and all, but we don't need to get into all that now. There's an account set up for now so she can buy all the necessities she'll need."

"Can I see it?" Buffy asked.

"See what?" Sam asked confused.

"My birth certificate." Buffy replied.

"Um sure." Sam said confused. "It's all in a file at magic school. Is there a particular reason?"

"My parents, what were they're names?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Hank and Joyce Summers." Sam replied with a sympathetic smile.

"Summers, that's my last name?" She asked.

"Yes, Buffy Anne Summers." Sam replied.

"I...I don't know anything about them." She admitted sadly. "Except that he was a charmed one and she was a wood nymph."

"Can't we just summon them?" Paige asked. "So she can meet them?"

"No." Sam replied sadly. "She's not allowed to see Hank yet and Joyce..." Her trailed off unsurely.

"Nymphs have spirts not souls, when they die, they return to nature, it's not like humans." Leo explained.

"I met her." Buffy said suddenly.

"That's impossible." Leo said confused.

"Her spirt held on, I got to see her in Avalon, before I left. Well her image at least in the pool of eternity but only for a few seconds." Buffy explained.

"The pool of eternity?" Phoebe asked confused.

"From which all magic came." Leo explained.

"What's it like?" Paige asked curiously. "I mean Avalon, I've read just about everything I could find on it."

"It is...it was my home, but not really." Buffy tried to explain. "I mean we're outsiders, but not really, we don't really travel much further into Avalon than it's shores, we weren't allowed to except for special occasions. You know it's all part of the training, I've never really belonged anywhere."

"Well, you do now." Piper said with a small smile.

"Lucky me." Buffy said quietly. "I know I am that Guenevere woman reborn and all and that Where supposed to reform the original power of three and all to stop this Merlin guy who wants us, well me more specifically, dead. I don't know why though."

"You've never heard the story?" Wyatt asked confused. "You know, Camelot, Excalibur, knights of the round table, sword in the stone."

"No, I mean I do know a little." Buffy explained. "I know she left Avalon to be with Arthur and that Excalibur was a gift to Arthur from the People of Avalon upon his birth but, other than that I have no Idea what your talking about."

"Oh boy, this could take a while." Piper groaned as they began to tell her the legend.

"So that's what Merlin meant when he said I'd betrayed you.' Buffy said nervously shooting a glance at Wyatt and Chris.

"We don't know for sure that you actually did." Piper tried to reassure her. "And even if you did, that doesn't mean you would again."

"Of course not." Buffy said sharing a meaningful glance with Prue. "I made my choice."


	6. feelings

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm a little sad because I just finished my other story, Dealing with the past, present and future. But, now I can focus more on this and my other stories.

"Um, maybe we can borrow something from Mel, or maybe Penny's, she's about Buffy's size." Phoebe began. "I mean she can't wear that to the mall." She gestured to the torn and bloody sun dress.

"A mall is a store right, where you buy things." Buffy asked.

"God you really are from another world." Chris said amused. "A girl who's never been to a mall, you lucked out again Wyatt."

"Aunt Piper have you seen... Oh never mind hey mom." Henry Grinned orbing in.

"And just what are you doing home?" Paige asked.

"Chill Mom." Henry said rolling his eyes. "The camp sucked, Dad said I could Bail."

"Oh he did." Paige said shaking her head.

"Plus after the email Chris sent me, I had to be here." Henry smirked turning to Wyatt. "So, do we bow."

"And address him as his royal highness." Chris laughed.

"Shut up." Wyatt groaned.

"Whoa, who's the hottie?" Henry asked spotting Buffy.

"Back off." Chris replied. "You don't have a shot in hell, that's Wyatt's hottie."

"No way!" Henry said excitedly. "See, I told you there had to be a lady Guinevere."

"Um, I'm Buffy." Buffy said nervously.

"Oh, my bad." Henry replied. "I'm Henry well, techincally Henry Jr."

"He's our Cousin." Wyatt explained.

"Am I supposed to bow to you?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, their just ass holes." Wyatt said glaring at them.

"So who's the other Babe?" Henry asked.

"The other Babe, as you so nicely put, is your Aunt Prue." Paige said smirking.

"What?" Henry asked shocked.

"You totally were checking out our aunt." Wyatt laughed.

"Stay away from our mom." Chris added stepping in front of Piper.

"Are they always like this?" Buffy asked as she tried to keep up with their banter.

"Yes." Piper and Paige groaned.

"Hey Gramps." Henry said finally spotting Sam.

"Your not going to hit on him too are you?" Chris asked.

"Haha." Henry grinned. "Chair." he called causing Chris's seat to orb out from under him and topple to the floor.

"Hey, Knock it off." Piper ordered before Chris could retaliate.

"Wait a minute, Buffy..as in your imaginary friend Buffy." Henry said realizing.

"We told you she wasn't imaginary." Chris shot back as Wyatt helped him to his feet.

"Though we haven't seen her in five years." Wyatt added.

"This is so cool." Henry grinned.

"I'm glad you think so." Wyatt groaned.

"You know what." Buffy said finally fed up. "I didn't ask for any of this either, sorry I ruined your perfect little life by being born. I had a life too you know, and maybe it doesn't seem all that great to you, no malls, or schools but, it was mine."

"If it was so great why did you leave?" Wyatt shot back. "You got a choice, I didn't."

"Oh yeah, some choice." Buffy laughed bitterly. "I could selfishly stay and keep the only life I knew or, leave and save the world. But your right, I did have a choice, and like a fool I followed my heart." She said bitterly storming out of the room.

"Way to go Wyatt." Henry smirked.

"Why are you such an ass." Chris asked glaring.

"It's not my fault I don't love her." Wyatt shot back. "And I can't just start because someone tells me I'm supposed to."

"Noone's saying that you should." Piper sighed.

"But, you could be a little more conscious of her feelings." Leo added.

"I know." Wyatt sighed. "I'll go apologize."

"No." Prue said stopping him. "This isn't really all your fault, just give her some time."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. "Is there something else going on we should know about?"

"It's something they'll need to work out for themselves." Prue replied. "That's all I can say."

"Oh cryptic, you know how we love that." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"What is it?" Paige asked as Leo, Prue, and Sam all turned gazing up at the ceiling.

"I guess the mall will have to wait." Prue replied. "The elders want to see her and the boys. I'll go find her."

"What do the elders want now?" Wyatt asked as Prue left the kitchen.

"Who the hell knows?" Piper shrugged.

Front Porch:

"I was all ready to storm away furiously, you know real dramatic." Buffy began sensing Prue behind her. "When I realized, I have no where to go." She said with a hallow laugh.

"Wyatt's sorry, he didn't mean anything by it." Prue sighed sitting next to her on the porch swing.

"What if it's more?" Buffy asked worriedly. "What if he can sense how I really feel?"

"I think you should say something." Prue began.

"Oh, that would go over well, sorry Wyatt, O know we're 'meant to be' but, I actually have the hots for your brother." Buffy scoffed.

"Ok, maybe you could word it a little differently." Prue laughed. "In any case, we need to go."

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"Magic School, the elders want to speak to you." Prue explained.

"Sounds like fun." Buffy sighed. "Let's go." She said standing up as they walked back inside.

"So, ready?" Prue asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"How do we get to magic school?" Buffy asked.

"We orb." Wyatt shrugged.

"I can't orb." Buffy replied.

"Don't worry, neither can we." Piper said gesturing to Phoebe.

"Yeah, we sort of tag along on their orbs." Phoebe explained. "Haven't you ever done that with Prue?"

"No." Buffy shrugged. "If I wanted to go anywhere all I needed was water. Does it hurt?"

"No, it can be a little strange at first though." Piper explained. "Made me a little dizzy."

"Is there any other way?" Buffy asked nervously. "It sounds kind of iffy to me."

"It's perfectly safe." Chris replied holding out his hand. "I promise, I wont let anything happen to you." She eyed his hand cautiously, it was probably a bad idea, but as she gazed into his eyes she couldn't help but take it. "Ready?" Chris asked as her fingers gripped his tightly. She nodded squeezing her eyes shut as they disappeared in a shower of blue orbs.


	7. Bluffing

Ok, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Before I started this story I did a little research on the whole Arthurian legend. I found out that while there are many historical accuracies that may suggest that King Arthur actually existed in some form but, Lancelot is a more likely a completely fictional character seeing as he doesn't appear in the original stories but, is used in later tales for the supposed love triangle. I thought the fact of so many disputing versions of the story could be useful to me, So for the purpose of my story they exist. I pretty much made up my own version in the first chapter which I assume you all read. But, there are many gaps left in what in my story is the 'true version'. I like the mystery of it. I mean what brought down this seemingly perfect, powerful nation? Who destroyed Camelot? Was it evil, greed, betrayal, or a love triangle. Well only one way to find out...

"See it wasn't that bad." Chris grinned as she opened her eyes.

"Speak for yourself." Buffy replied swaying a bit unsteadily.

"You'll learn to love it." Chris laughed as he steadied her.

"I like walking just fine." Buffy shot back.

"Miss Summers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." A voice called capturing their attention.

"Um you too, I think." Buffy replied unsurely.

"This is Steven, he's one of the head elders." Leo introduced them.

"Then maybe you can answer my questions." Buffy replied.

"We can try." Steven replied.

"What is the big plan?" Buffy asked plainly.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific." Steven smiled.

"For the three of us, for me?" She asked. "For Wyatt and I."

"For now, you'll attend school and finish your training, along with Wyatt and Christopher." He replied.

"And then what?" Buffy demanded. "And don't tell me you don't know. You've been planning my life for sixteen years, the only change is now, I know about it. So what happens after we're done training."

"Standing up to the elders already, I like her." Piper grinned.

"That's my girl." Prue smirked.

"Fair enough." Steven sighed. "Today is your sixteenth birthday, You will spend the next two years training and on your eighteenth birthday, you and Wyatt shall wed."

"Excuse me." Wyatt began.

"Fine." Buffy cut him off.

"Fine? How is this anywhere near fine?" Wyatt asked.

"But, I have some conditions." Buffy added ignoring him.

"Which would be?" Steven asked.

"Noone can know." Buffy replied calmly.

"Know what exactly, your existence is already well known by the magical community." Steven replied.

"No, the fact that the so called 'royal three' have been reborn is. I was lead to believe even Chris and Wyatt didn't know it was them until recently." Buffy replied.

"True enough." Steven replied. "Their mother wanted to keep as much of a sense of normality as possible for them."

"Ok then, I want that too." Buffy demanded. "I don't want to be the next attraction here, I just want to be a new student."

"I can't guarantee people wont figure it out." Steven replied.

"As long as you don't help them too, that's all I can ask." Buffy shrugged. "And that you don't interfere."

"Interfere how?" Steven asked.

"Sam said it was important for a bond to form between the three of us." Buffy began.

"It is." Steven replied.

"So, you have to let us do it at our own pace, naturally, no forcing us into awkward situations, or trying to push us together, let us work it out for ourselves, even if you think were making a mistake." Buffy insisted.

"Is that all?" Steven asked.

"You leave us alone for the next two years and we'll get married, carry out this destiny but, you don't hold up your end and we wont." Buffy replied.

"Well I guess we don't have much choice, so we agree." Steven replied pensively. "I hope you know what your doing."

"I do." Buffy replied firmly.

"Well then, we'll be in touch." He said as the elders orbed out.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Wyatt asked confused.

"You get what you wanted." Buffy shrugged. "Not forever but, for a while at least."

"Ok, I'm still confused." Chris replied.

"We've got two years, do what you want with them." Buffy explained looking at Wyatt. "Keep seeing your girlfriend, whatever. We'll just be friend, just like we always were. We may not have a choice in our 'destiny' but, for the next two years, we can pretend."

"So basically you go your way and I go mine?" Wyatt asked " they wont like it."

"They don't have a choice, you heard them. They don't keep the agreement and I wont marry you." Buffy shrugged.

"You'd really turn your back on it all?" Chris asked stunned.

"No, to many lives are depending on us following trough." Buffy replied.

"Then what the hell was that?" Wyatt demanded.

"They didn't call my bluff." Buffy shrugged, "but, they'll probably figure it out eventually, so live it up, while you can." She said turning to Sam. "You said something about tests, I'd like to get them over with if you don't mind."

"Are you sure, maybe you should rest, you've had a big day." Prue began.

"No, I just want to get it over with." Buffy cut her off.

"Ok then, then why don't we go to my office." Leo replied. "We'll get he school stuff ironed out and you guys can do the shopping stuff tonight."

"Alright." Piper said kissing him on the cheek. "See you at home."

"So this should be interesting." Chris mused.

"I suddenly can't wait for school to start." Henry grinned.

"Really I can sign you up for some summer classes." Paige began laughing as he orbed away before she could finish the sentence.

Manor:

"Will you guys stop looking at me like that, I feel bad enough already." Wyatt groaned.

"Would it have been easier if we'd never kept it from you." Piper asked reluctantly. "Sometimes I think..."

"No Mom." Wyatt cut her off. "Thank you, I mean I don't know if I could have handled growing up under that spot light."

"Yeah, it's hard enough being the children of Charmed ones." Chris added.

"I still feel bad about how I treated Buffy, she was, is my friend." Wyatt began thinking. "I wish I could make it up to her."

"I know." Chris replied excitedly. "It's her birthday, let's throw her a party."

"Yeah, she seemed surprised when they said it was today." Henry added.

"She's probably never had a birthday party." Wyatt replied. "She's had such a strange life."

"And we're the poster children for normalcy." Chris replied.


	8. tests

Thanks for all the reviews. To answer your questions, I put this in the Charmed section and not the BTVS crossover section because I think it's more Charmed than Buffy. I'm not offended at all. I do have another Buffy crossover with Harry Potter I put in the BTVS crossover section. I have nothing against the section, I love it, some of my favorite stories are there but, like I said this is more of a Charmed fic than a Buffy one. I'm sorry but I don't think the slayer will be making an appearance in this fic. But don't worry, Buffy will be more Buffy like, she's a little out of charactered right now because, come on she just had some major stuff happen to her but she'll be back to being Buffy soon.

"You did excellent." Leo smiled reading her exam results. "You need a little catch up but, it seems you'll be in a lot of classes with Chris this year, that should make things easier."

"Sounds great." Buffy replied.

"Ok then, why don't we head back to the manor and see what everyone's up to?" Leo replied not noticing the sarcasm in her voice.

"If it's ok with you, I'd rather just head to my room and call it a day." Buffy asked hopefully.

"About that." Leo sighed. "It seems a few of our summer students played a little prank, not entirely unusual but, the dorms are unlivable at the moment. But don't worry I have some of the teachers on it and everything should be straitened out by tomorrow."

"What kind of prank?" Buffy asked confused.

"A very malicious poltergeist is terrorizing them, I think they we're just trying to summon a ghost or two to spook the younger kids but, it sort of backfired on them." Leo explained. "We had to send everyone home or to a temporary housing until we get rid of it."

"So where do I go?" Buffy asked.

"Well, we can't put you in the temporary housing because it's not safe enough, it'll protect them from demons like magic school does but, Merlin could probably break in so, until we take care of this you'll be staying with us at the manor." Leo explained.

"I don't want to impose." Buffy said reluctantly.

"We'd love to have you." Leo replied with a smile. "Plus Piper will be thrilled to have another female in the house again."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Buffy shrugged.

"You never know, it could be fun." Leo said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I mean with how great today's gone it should be the funest time I've ever had." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"I know things have been rough and it may be awkward for you because I'm Wyatt and Chris's father but, I want you to feel free to come talk to me about anything, just like all my other students. And whatever you say would be just between us, I promise." Leo said sympathetically.

"I'll keep that in mind." Buffy replied. "So, more orbing I guess?"

"You'll get used to it." Leo began as Paige orbed in interrupting them.

"So how goes the testing?" Paige asked smiling.

"It's over, she did very well." Leo replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing." Paige replied. "Just wanted to see if Buffy was ready to go shopping, wanna get there before the mall closes, you know at least get the necessities. Phoebe's gona meet us there, she had to stop and check on something at the paper."

"What about Piper/" Leo asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Problem at the club." Paige shrugged. "Plumbing or what not, She went down to deal."

"Maybe I should go see if I can help." Leo began.

"No, she's on it." Paige replied quickly. "Got a plumber and everything. She wants you to head home, she left the boys in charge of dinner and you need to make sure they don't burn down the house."

"What are you up to?" Leo asked pointedly.

"Me nothing?" Paige said innocently. "Just excited, you know love to do the shopping thing."

"Are you ok with this?" Leo asked turning to Buffy.

"Why not." Buffy shrugged. "But I can't go out like this? Can I?" She said guesting to her clothes.

"Got it covered." Paige replied handing her a small duffle bag. "I grabbed these from Penny's closet, she'll never miss them, they should fit well enough till we get you some stuff of your own."

"You can change in the bathroom down the hall." Leo offered as she took the bag and left.

"Calm down Mr overprotective." Paige said before he could start."Just go home, they'll explain it all."

"So? Ready to shop?" Paige asked as she reappeared.

"Great you're here." Phoebe said excitedly as they walked out of the bathroom. "How'd the tests go?"

"Fine." Buffy shrugged.

"Great." Phoebe grinned. "So, where to first?"

"I don't know." Buffy said glancing around a bit overwhelmed.

"Well, what kind of clothes do you like?" Paige asked. "Penny's going through a pink phase. Everything has to be pink. Another reason she wont miss the clothes I gave you." She added shaking her head.

"I'm not really sure." Buffy shrugged.

"Well what do you like to wear?" Phoebe asked.

"This is the only thing I've ever worn, other than the dress I had on." Buffy explained gesturing to the blue track suit.

"Your kidding?" Phoebe asked stunned.

"No." Buffy shrugged.

"Ok then." Paige replied. "So, we could find something like it if you want, I mean sun dresses and such. Pick out a few other things until you figure out how you want to dress."

"I'm a freak aren't I?" Buffy groaned.

"No your not." Phoebe assured her. "You just have a lot of time to make up for. We'll start with a few stores, if you see anything you like just point it out."

"What if what I like is weird?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Then lucky for you we live in San Francisco." Paige laughed. "Plus you're a teenager, they're supposed to dress weird."

"Anyone home?" Leo called orbing in.

"Kitchen." Piper called back.

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked his flour covered wife.

"Baking a cake." Piper replied. "I sent the boys out for decorations after they started a flour fight." She added explaining the mess.

"A Cake and Decorations for what?" Leo asked confused.

"The boys decided to throw Buffy a birthday party." Piper explained. "It's sweet isn't it."

"I can't believe I forgot with everything going on." Leo said realizing. "How can I help?"

"Perfect." Chris grinned.

"You want to get her that?" Henry asked unsurely.

"Absolutely." Wyatt grinned.

"We'd better get back before mom figures out we orbed out of state." Chris replied.

"Well how do I look?" Buffy asked stepping out of the dressing room after changing into one of the many outfits they'd bought.

"You look great." Phoebe grinned.

"I think I like it too." Buffy grinned staring at her reflection. She loved the new jeans Paige insisted every girl needed a good pair of jeans, she'd been hesitant to stray to far from her usual look but caved. Phoebe had talked her into the black wrap around top with a silky red tie around the middle. But the shoes had been her choice, she fell in love with the black leather high heeled boots that added four inches to her small frame.

"Good, now we have enough clothes for now, we still need toiletries and...oh I have an idea." Phoebe began excitedly. "Let's go get make overs." She said pulling them to the cosmetic counter.


	9. Make over

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure what you mean by the Has Buffy been reincarnated question but I'll try and answer. Wyatt, Chris and, Buffy are all the basically reincarnations of Arthur, Lancelot and, Guenevere. They have no memories of their previous lives, sort of like when Phoebe almost died because of the curse put on her past evil self. I hope that clears it up if not let me know.

"Phoebe says their on their way." Piper said hanging up the phone. "Everyone ready?"

"I'm confused but, I guess." Henry replied hanging up one last balloon.

"What's confusing?" Henry jr asked amused. "We're throwing Wyatt's wife a birthday party."

"She's not my wife." Wyatt groaned.

"Pretty much is." Chris shrugged. "Your going to marry her."

"It's not the same thing as..oh never mind." Wyatt groaned. "She's not my wife."

"Then can she be mine?" Henry jr asked stunned as he caught sight of the transformation a trip to the mall made.

"Surprise." Leo said lamely as the three teenaged boys stared at the new arrival.

"Happy Birthday." Piper added shooting a look at her sons.

"I don't think we've met." Henry sr added offering her his hand.

"Oh sorry, Buffy this is Henry my husband." Paige introduced. "And This is obviously Buffy." She said as they shook hands.

"Stop staring at me your creeping me out." Buffy ordered.

"Sorry, you just look..." Wyatt trailed off.

"Hot." Henry Jr offered.

"Not that you didn't look good before, I mean I wasn't, I'm gonna stop talking now." Chris rambled. "Happy birthday."

"This is all for me?" Buffy asked glancing around.

"Yes, and as my hormonal son's and nephew are trying to say, you look great." Piper smiled.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Buffy said surprised.

"Come in" Buffy replied to the soft knocking on the door.

"Hey, just need to grab some stuff." Chris said walking in.

"I'm sorry for taking over your room." Buffy apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind sharing with Wyatt for a while." Chris shrugged grabbing some clothes out of his dresser. "It must be weird for you finding out all this stuff, I know Wyatt and I were when we first found out. I sort of figured you were the lady of the lake or the trainee, you know what I mean."

"You did." Buffy asked.

"Yeah, After Mom and Dad told us about, well you know the whole sword in the stone thing we sort of read up on the whole legend." Chris explained.

"Oh." Buffy replied.

"Yeah well I never expected her to be you. You know Guenevere." Chris continued. "Though I guess it makes sense. Were you surprised? I guess that's a dumb question you knew it would be Wyatt and I when you left."

"I wasn't as informed as everyone thinks." Buffy sighed. "But I did know it would be you guys."

"I should get going." Chris said unsurely. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Buffy replied.

"This is weird isn't it?" He said pausing in the doorway.

"Yeah, pretty weird." Buffy nodded.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm glad I got to see you again." Chris said shifting unsurely.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I missed you, seeing you, talking to you, even if it was in a water fountain." Chris smiled nodding to the small stone water fountain statuette he and Wyatt gave her for her birthday.

"I missed you too." She admitted with a small smile.

"Goodnight Buffy." He said closing the door behind him.


	10. Making Friends

It had been an interesting few days to say the least. It was still awkward but, amazingly she found herself falling into the usual banter she shared with Chris and Wyatt years ago. They all seemed to carefully avoid the touchy subject of her and Wyatt's 'relationship' and they all had their own reasons for doing so. She had a few hours to kill before Leo would be ready to leave, she could just call one of the boys or Paige to bring her back to the manor but, she had a very specific mission in mind for this afternoon. She tried to follow the directions Leo had given her earlier but had managed to get lost finally coming across what looked like the library she opened the heavy wooden door and stepping inside She walked up to the desk glancing around trying to find someone, but the place seemed empty. She was about to leave when a man popped up.

"Ah Miss Summers, I've been expecting you." He said with a small smile.

"Um do I know you?" She asked unsurely.

"No, but I believe you came here looking for this." he replied plopping a heavy book on the counter.

"Why would I want that?" She asked defensively.

"I know who you are, theirs no need to pretend." He replied.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not her." Buffy said hurriedly backing away.

"I'm sorry, my mistake." he said studying her carefully. "Then can I help you find what it is your looking for?" He offered.

"No, I don't need anything." She insisted rushing from the library. She was in such a hurry to put as much distance between herself and the creepy librarian as possible that she didn't watch where she was going until she ran into someone, literally.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok." He said trying to catch his breath. "Never thought I say this to a pretty girl, but can you get off me?" He asked with a trace of humor.

"Oh sorry." She blushed hurrying off him.

"Run into the poltergeists?" he asked as she helped him gather his fallen books.

"What?" She asked confused. "Oh no, I haven't seen them. I was just in the library."

"Books scare me too." He laughed. "Probably why I'm in summer school...again."

"It wasn't the books, the librarian just creeped me out." She admitted.

"Miss Donovan She's harmless." He replied confused.

"No, it was a man." She explained.

"Oh, you must have gone to the old library." He explained. "I heard they hired a new librarian for it, I'm not sure why, noone goes there. If you want the library it's the first hallway to your left and then go... I can show you."

"Thanks, but I'm sure you have somewhere to be." She said gesturing to the many books in his hands.

"Not really." He shrugged. "I mean I should go to class but, I usually don't. Again probably why

I'm in summer school. 'Your such a bright boy Daniel, if only you applied yourself'" He laughed. "That's me by the way, Daniel Ozborne, but you can call me Oz."

"Nice to meet you Oz, I'm Buffy." She replied.

"So, why are you here? Slacker like me?" He asked.

"Not exactly, I just started." She explained. "I was tutored privately before."

"That's cool." He replied. "What's your power, if you don't mind me asking. I'm a conjurer by the way."

"No it's ok, I can Freeze time, move things and have premonitions." She replied.

"Three powers, that's unusual." He shrugged. "The only other people I know like that are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell."

"You know Wyatt and Chris?" She asked surprised.

"Who doesn't?" He shrugged.

"So your not friends?" She asked confused.

"Most people don't want to be my friend." He shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm a werewolf." He admitted.

"So at the full moon you actually become?" She asked curiously.

"The full moon the night before and after I transform." He replied

"And there's no cure?" She asked.

"Not yet, maybe someday." He shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking." She began unsurely. "How did it happen?"

"Got bit when I was younger, it's not a big deal, well to me. I'm used to it but, it scares most people off." He explained

"I'm not most people." She shrugged. "Three days a month, I'm not much fun to be around either."

"I'll take your word for it." He said with a small smile.

"So, to the library?" She asked he nodded leading the way. "So." She began falling into step next to him. "The green hair is?"

"To piss off my parents." He replied.

"Good to know." She laughed.


	11. Secrets

Thanks for the reviews. I"m glad you guys liked the addition of Oz, I wasn't sure how or if it would work. But, I realized after a few chapters that I had painted myself into a corner of sorts by making Willow and Zander trainees with her. I had to add another BTVS character to befriend her, and I already have plans for a few others, so be on the look out for them. One of the main reasons for my lack of update was I just couldn't think of who to put in as her friend and confidant but then it hit me, Oz. So, back to the real reason you're here which probably is not to read my rambling but then again I do ramble well so..just kidding here's the next chapter.

Oz was a good friend to have she realized quickly, he new his way around the place like the back of his hand. He was great at finding secret passageways and rooms that she was sure even Leo didn't know about. He was mostly quiet, but she enjoyed his dry humor and the fact that he didn't question her, even when Leo showed up at the end of the first day they met in the library to pick her up he'd simply raised a brow at her never once asking about her connection to him and the Halliwells. But mainly she liked that he didn't question what she was doing. He didn't try to sneak a peek at the countless books she poured over as they sat quietly in the library. He just let her be. The other students ignored or avoided them Oz explained time and again it was him and that if she wanted to be popular she shouldn't hang around him but, she just smiled and shook her head at him. She wanted to be invisible.She'd learned that his father was a witch and his mother wasn't, he'd attended normal school until sixth grade when he'd been bitten by the werewolf causing his powers to get out of control and making any semblance of a normal life out of the question. Eventually she'd trusted him enough to tell him of her past, who her parents where but, she filled in the rest of her life with half truths and outright lies.

"This is useless." She groaned slamming the book she was currently reading shut.

"I told you no good can come of reading that much." He smiled sitting next to her.

"It's not the reading, it's the books, they don't have what I need." she explained frustrated.

"Well, I did find something you may be interested in." He began flipping open a book.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Look right there." he said pointing to a picture.

"Hank Summers." She read the name printed below it. "That's..That's my dad." She realized.

"Yeah, I found a bunch of old yearbooks in the back." He explained.

"What does 'NRA' mean?" she asked reading the text below his name.

"Nation Riffle Association?" He offered. "Though probably not." he mussed. "It's probably code. It's under two other Pictures too instead of quotes." He said flipping the pages.

"Ethan Rayne." She read. "Never heard of him. Who's the other?"

"Um..." He began flipping the pages. "Here. Rupert Giles."

"I know that name." She said thinking. _"As far as anyone knows she's been living with a distant cousin of her fathers, Rupert Giles."_ She murmured the words Sam had spoken.

"What do you mean as far as anyone knows?" Oz asked confused.

"Nothing." She said quickly realizing her slip. "I know him!" She said glancing at the picture. "That's the creepy Librarian."

"Ok, color me confused." Oz sighed.

"I..." She glanced around noticing her outburst had gathered some attention. "Let's get out of here." She said grabbing the yearbook as she pulled him out of the library.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she hurried down the hallways.

"I don't know, somewhere where noone can hear us." She said glancing around.

"I know just the place he said making sure noone was around before pressing a not in the paneled wood that lined the empty corridor revealing a passageway.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked as he lead her into a cement room. "What's this?" She asked noticing a switch.

"Don't." Oz warned her grabbing her hand before she could press it. "This is where I come when I change. Hang on." He said stepping back into the dank hallway. "Ok, flip it."

"What the hell?" She gasped as a set of steel bars dropped down between them.

"The only way to get out is by someone pressing the switch on this side." Oz explained as he did just that. "Otherwise we would be trapped. Leo's the only one who knows about this room, he had it altered so I could come here and change without risking anyone getting hurt. He comes by in the mornings to let me out."

"Oh." She replied.

"Noone can hear us either." He explained. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I think I may be evil." She admitted quietly.

"Um, I may have only known you a few days but I highly doubt that." Oz laughed.

"I'm serious." She insisted.

"Why would you think that?" He asked confused.

"You have to swear you wont tell anyone." She began unsurely, could she trust him. She wanted to but, it was risky what if he told everyone.

"Your pretty much the only person I talk to." He shrugged. "But, if it makes you happy, I promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm not a normal girl, I'm not even a normal witch..."

**Don't Forget this Sunday 9/17 is the WB's Farewell starting at 5pm. **


	12. First Battle

Thanks for all the reviews. I want to be totally up front with you guys and say that though I never rule anything out, I probably wont be making Buffy the slayer in this story. If that means you don't want to keep reading, I'm sorry but, I wouldn't want you to waste your time if your not interested in a story with Buffy not being the slayer. I don't necessarily agree that The character of Buffy is completely dependent on her being the slayer. I mean she's a powerful woman with supernatural abilities that makes her life dangerous and ultimately will lead to her death, and her job is to protect the world. I tried to give her all these things without the title or restriction of being the slayer. I hope you keep reading but, I understand if you don't. Anyone who wants to should feel free to use the storyline and make her the slayer in it if they want, I'd be interested to read it if you do but, I can only write the story how I see it and I don't see her being the slayer. Now, for all of you still interested here's the next chapter.

"And I thought I was weird." Oz shrugged as she finished her tale.

"That's it." Buffy asked confused.

"What do you want me to say." He asked. "I mean I don't think your evil, but then again I could be wrong. You do hang out with a werewolf."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"So, explain the whole library thing to me." Oz asked.

"Noone's sure if She actually betrayed him last time, I have to know If she did, if I did." Buffy explained. "I just need to know what really happened, what I actually did."

"But if noone knows, then how can you find out?" Oz asked confused.

"The answers here somewhere, I can feel it, I just have to find it." Buffy tried to explain.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"First, I think we need to confront the new librarian." She replied. "But that'll have to wait for tomorrow." She said glancing at her watch. "Chris and Wyatt are picking me up , we're supposed to be bonding or whatever, ya know. Wanna come."

"Thanks, but this is one of my not so social nights." Oz shrugged.

"Oh yeah." Buffy replied. "Hey how is that different from any other night?" She teased.

"I'm social, I talk." He shrugged.

"To me." She corrected. "Tonight's the last night of your 'change' so promise you'll come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Oz sighed.

"I do." Buffy insisted.

"And you might be evil." he teased.

"Right, so it's your job to stop me." She insisted. "Wyatt's not going to be there, you can't leave me alone all night with Chris."

"Afraid you wont be able to resist Lancelot this time?" He teased. "Oh my god." He smirked seeing her face. "You like Chris."

"Not a word Daniel." She threatened as they stepped into the hallway.

"Look, your boyfriends are here." He smirked gesturing to the end of the hall.

"Shut up." She groaned. "Please, you can't say anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned as he walking away as they spotted her.

"You all ready to go?" Wyatt asked as Chris glared at Oz's retreating form.

"Yeah, where are we going?" She asked giving him a small smile.

"Ever been to the underworld?" Wyatt asked grinning.

"Mom's going to kill us." Wyatt groaned as they crouched behind a boulder.

"Only if we make it out of here." Chris replied ducking an energy ball.

"Is it always like this down here?" Buffy asked.

"No, not really, I think we attracted to much attention." Wyatt replied.

"Why don't we just leave?" Buffy asked.

"Because they'll follow us and Mom has the neighborhood association meeting today." Chris explained.

"Shouldn't they be afraid of us? I mean we're supposed to be the 'royal power of three' and all." Wyatt groaned.

"Yeah well I don't think they have much reason to be." Chris replied as they ran down another dark corridor. "Do you get the feeling..."

"They're herding us somewhere?" Buffy finished.

"Left or right?" Chris asked as they reached a fork in the road.

"Left." Wyatt began. "Buffy? You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. What's the source?" She asked.

"The source? You mean the source of all evil?" Chris asked nervously.

"Big hooded demon other demons are afraid of?" Buffy asked.

"That would be the one." Wyatt replied.

"I think we should go right then." Buffy replied.

"Why?" Wyatt asked as they changed direction.

"Because if we keep going left we're going to run into him and he'll kill you before Chris and I can escape." Buffy explained.

"Good reason." Chris smirked as they ran. "I gotta say this whole premonition thing is working out for us."

"Glad I could help." Buffy laughed.

"Ok, we need a plan." Wyatt groaned as they dodged another volley of fireballs. "I can't just keep my shield up indefinitely."

"Especially if the source is behind this, he probably knows a way past it." Chris added. "We've got to fight them off until we can orb out."

"Yeah, that would work if it was just us but, Buffy's never been in areal fight." Wyatt reminded him. "We have to protect her, we can't fight them off and do that."

"Then you keep Buffy behind your shield while I fight them off." Chris replied.

"There's to many for you to handle alone Chris." Wyatt replied.

"I'll be fine, apparently it's my destiny to protect you, remember?' Chris insisted.

"Well, it's nice to know how useless you think I am." Buffy sighed.

"Buffy." Wyatt groaned. "It's not that..."

"We just don't want anything to happen to you." Chris assured her. "You saved our buts a few minutes ago, well Wyatt's anyway."

"So, what do we do?' Buffy asked.

"I...I have an idea." Chris began.

"What?" Wyatt demanded.

"Do you trust me?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Wyatt replied unsurely.

"Ok, drop your shield." Chris replied.

"What?" Wyatt demanded.

"You said it before, were supposed to be the royal power of three, so let's use it." Chris explained.

"I don't understand." Buffy said confused.

"Power of three spell." Chris replied. "Take my hand."

"Are you sure about this?" Wyatt asked as he took Buffy's other hand. "They said we needed to 'bond' first."

"Nothing bonds you like fighting for your life." Chris shrugged. "But, I'm open to other suggestions."

"What if it doesn't work?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Then we die." Wyatt replied.

"What do you think?" Chris asked. "Will we make it?"

"I'm not a magic eight ball." Buffy sighed. "Let's do it."

"Ok, three, two...one." Wyatt said dropping his shield.


	13. New Bonds

"Keep going." Wyatt groaned as an energy ball burned through his flesh.

"The power of three will set us free." They kept chanting firmly grasping each other's hand.

"It's not working." Buffy cried as she was singed.

"It will, trust me." Chris insisted. "Keep going."

"The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free."

And then they felt it, the magic flowing through them, between them, the power.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper demanded taking in there battered appearances.

"Funny you should put it that way Mom." Chris grinned wincing as he tried to lift his arm.

"Funny? What is funny about this." Piper asked furiously.

"I couldn't sense you, where did you go?" Prue asked worriedly. "We thought..."

"I want an explanation, NOW." Piper demanded.

"We were in the underworld." Wyatt sighed waiting for the explosion.

"You...what...why? Why?" Piper asked.

"Buffy's never been." Chris offered.

"Buffy's never...Your grounded, all of you, forever." Piper said furiously. "The underworld, did you here your children Leo, they went to the underworld, for fun."

"Granted, it wasn't a good idea, but we didn't expect to be ambushed." Wyatt defended.

"Why not?" Piper demanded. "You know what's going on, you know that your bond is weak, that your vulnerable, why wouldn't demons be waiting to take advantage of it? You can't be reckless, you need to think before you pull these stunts."

"Well, if that was us weak, I can't imagine what it will be like once we've bonded." Chris grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Prue asked.

"We kicked ass." Chris shrugged.

"We got backed into a corner so to speak." Wyatt quickly began to explain. "The demons were trying to herd us to the source."

"The Source!" Piper exclaimed furiously.

"It's cool Mom. Buffy had a premonition, saved our butts, well Wyatt's anyways." Chris replied.

"So anyways." Wyatt said glaring at his brother. "We were trapped so Chris suggested we try the power of three spell and..."

"And?" Prue prompted.

"It worked." Wyatt replied. "Well not at first, but all the sudden it started working, killed about ten demons, the rest took off."

"I...I...Leo talk to your children." Piper sighed frustrated.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you down there?" Leo asked.

"Dad we're fine." Chris replied.

"You could have been killed." Leo shouted. "You put yourselves at risk, you put Buffy at risk, for what? Some fun? To test out your powers? What if it hadn't worked? What if you ran into the Source? So you honestly think you can take him? Merlin isn't the only one after you. Do you think evil wants you three around? I expected more from you. Do you think this is a game?"

"Yeah, because it's been so much fun." Wyatt said rolling his eyes.

"Buffy, you've been quiet, what do you have to say about all this?" Prue asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Buffy replied cooly. "I risked my life and silly me I forgot it wasn't mine to risk anymore."

"Buffy." Leo sighed. "Noone is saying that, we just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Because if it does, if I die, Wyatt and Chris will be vulnerable." Buffy replied.

"Yes, they will. But that's not why we worry about you." Prue replied.

"Isn't it?" Buffy shrugged. "I mean your family, their your blood. I'm just some girl who happen's to share a destiny with them."

"That's not true." Piper insisted hurt by her accusation.

"I know." Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just frustrating. One the one hand I'm supposably so powerful and on the other I need to be protected. But Chris and Wyatt can't always be with me, it's not possible and I have to learn to take care of myself."

"And you are, that's what you've been training for." Prue replied.

"We're not saying you can't protect yourself either." Leo added. "But jumping into a situation like you did is reckless."

"I know, and I'm sorry, really I am." Buffy replied.

"Yeah, were sorry too." Wyatt added nudging Chris who offered his own halfhearted apology.

"Why don't you guys go clean up for dinner." Piper sighed watching as they slowly trudged upstairs.

She sighed slamming the book closed, she'd read the same paragraph for the last half hour. She felt bad about what she'd said to Piper earlier but she was sick of it all, the constant scrutiny, protection, it was driving her crazy. She winced as her injured arm brushed against the side of the small desk.

"I can help you with that." A voice offered causing her to spin around.

"The arm or the potions homework?" She asked with a hollow smile.

"The arm." He replied with a small smile. "Your better off asking Chris for help with potions."

"Why, didn't you already take this class." She asked.

"Yeah but he's always ben better at it then me." He explained. "We make a good team, I write the spells, he does the potions."

"So where do I fit in?" She asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He admittedly.

"Well, when you do let me know." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, about before, they were right we shouldn't have taken you down there." He replied.

"I wanted to go." She replied.

"Still It was too risky." He said moving from the doorway. "About what you said down there, you know that we didn't want anything to happen to you because it would put us at risk."

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I shouldn't have said that." She cut him off.

"I just wanted you to know that it's not true." He replied. "That I care about what happens to you, not because of our destiny or whatever."

"Ok." She shrugged.

"No, I mean it." He insisted. "I...I don't know how to explain it. I want to protect you. I mean I...it's like instinctual, like it's my responsibility."

"So it's your job to keep me safe, thanks." She said rolling her eyes as she turned back to her forgotten book.

"No, I mean...I care about you Buffy. You're my friend, I know...I know it's supposed to be more, that it supposed to become more but, I...When you said 'if I die Wyatt and Chris will be at risk' it made my stomach turn. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I know I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you either." She replied standing.

"I know things have been weird, for both of us." He said taking her hand. "But I am glad you came, it feels right, having you here, the three of us."

"Yeah, it does." She replied as they both suddenly realized how close they were standing their gazes trailing to their joined hands.

"Buffy I..." He said unsurely.

"You...you said you could help." She said nervously. "With my arm?" she explained at his confused look.

"Right, the arm." He said dropping her hand as he gently took her arm in his hand raising the other over her wound.

"How?' She asked stunned as her wound disappeared.

"Magic." He replied with a small smile.

"Hey, hand me that plate?" Piper asked as Chris walked into the kitchen.

"Here." He said distractedly trusting it in her direction.

"Dinner's just about ready." She said sharing a confused look with Leo who simply shrugged. "Are Wyatt and Buffy heading down?"

"How should I know?" Chris shrugged.

"Is everything ok?" Leo asked.

"Fine." Chris replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Leo said studying him. "Why don't you go call them for dinner."

"I don't want to interrupt." Chris scowled.

"Interrupt what?" Wyatt asked walking into the room

"Nothing." Chris said sending his brother a glare. "I passed by my room, I saw you and Buffy were 'bonding'"

"I was just healing her arm." Wyatt defended.

"Didn't look like healing to me." Chris grumbled.

"God your mad when I'm mean to her, mad when I'm nice, what do you want?" Wyatt demanded. "Oh, I get it, your jealous."

"Jealous?" Chris asked indignantly. "Of what?"

"You've got a thing for Buffy." Wyatt accused.

"No, no I don't." Chris insisted.

"Then what's your problem?' Wyatt demanded.

"I just don't want you guys 'bonding' in my room." Chris shot back.

"Whatever." Wyatt said rolling his eyes.


	14. Books

"Buffy." Chris said opening his eyes, surprised to find her hovering over him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly sitting up in his bed and throwing a nervous glance at his sleeping brother.

"Shh." she smiled down at him. "We wouldn't want to wake him up." She explained leaning closer.

"We can't do this.." He whispered.

"It's our destiny." She smirked. "I can see it, the way you look at me, I know you want me."

"He's my brother." He protested weakly as her warm breath fanned his face.

"He doesn't have to know." She shrugged as their lips met.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled.

"I wasn't..I didn't mean to." Chris hurried to explain his eyes snapping open.

"You didn't mean to what?" Wyatt asked confused. "Mom says you'd better get up it's almost noon."

"Oh, right." Chris said slowly gaining his bearings. "It was just a dream."

"What was?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Nothing." Chris shrugged.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"Fine." Chris snapped tired of everyone constantly asking him that.

"So how was your date?" Oz teased.

"Shut it wolf boy." Buffy glared.

"So are you sure about this?" Oz asked.

"No, but then again, what choice do I really have?" Buffy sighed.

"He's just a old dude, how scary can he be?" Oz shrugged opening the door.

"Good afternoon." He greeted walking out from behind a stack of books. "How can I help you?"

"Oh really scary Buff." Oz snickered.

"Are you Rupert Giles?" Buffy asked bluntly.

"Yes, and you are Buffy Summers." He replied calmly. "I've been expecting you to return."

"Are you really my father's cousin?" She asked.

"Third cousin, through marriage." Giles explained. "But we didn't discover that until long after we'd become friends."

"So you knew him?" Buffy asked curiously.

"He was the best friend I ever had." Giles smiled sadly. "He and I and another boy."

"Ethan Rayne?" Oz supplied.

"That would be the one." Giles nodded. "We were very close until...We lost touch after school. When Sam came to me and told me what had happened...but your not here to learn to learn about me. You came here for another reason entirely."

"The book, the one you showed me the other day." Buffy began unsurely.

"Ah yes, it contains fairy tales." Giles smiled. "That is what you were looking for right?"

"Maybe." She said cautiously. "Sam said as far as the magical world was concerned I'd been living with you, Why is that?"

"It's believable." Giles shrugged. "We're family, and your father and I were very close once. It also explains how you remained completely off the magical radar until now."

"Why?" Oz asked confused.

"I don't practice magic anymore, not since I graduated from this school." Giles explained.

"Why not?" Buffy asked confused.

"That's not what you came here to discover, is it?" Giles asked. "There is something troubling you isn't there? About your destiny."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You know I always loved books." He smiled wistfully. "You'd be amazed at how much you can actually learn from them. It's as if all the answers in the world are out there somewhere, you just have to find the right book."

"And this is the right book?" She asked skeptically.

"It is if you know how to read it." He nodded. "It contain the answers you seek."

"How do you know that, you don't even know what I'm asking." She replied.

"If it has to do with your former life it's all in there." He shrugged.

"You said I had to know how to read it." Buffy began unsurely.

"Ah, yes." Giles smiled cleaning his glasses. "I'm afrid that's up to you to discover."


	15. Homework and Surprises

"If the demons could see me now they'd die laughing." Buffy muttered sighing as she began to clean up the mess she made.

"Having trouble?" Chris asked with a smirk leaning against the doorway.

"I"ve been working on this potion all day." Buffy explained gesturing to the sticky mess around her. "Leo said it was simple, that I'd be able to get it in no time. I'm hopeless."

"Want some help?" Chris offered.

"Your really good at this." Buffy commented as she watched the potion turn the right color after he guided her through it.

"Yeah well it's a pretty easy...." He trailed off catching himself.

"I know." Buffy laughed.

"I've been doing this for years, Give yourself some time you'll catch up." Chris assured her. "So what now?"

"Now nothing." Buffy shrugged. "I'm officially done with all my catching up. No more schoolwork for two weeks, when school officially starts."

"No plans with Oz?" He asked hoping the jealousy didn't show in his voice.

"He went to visit his parents for the weekend." Buffy smiled thinking of how she'd helped him dye his hair blue for the occasion. "So what do normal teenagers do for fun?"

"I'm not the right guy to ask about normal." Chris laughed. "What did you use to do for fun?"

"There wasn't a lot of free time." Buffy explained. "I mean most of our time was taken up in training and the rest of my free time with my other training with Prue. But when we did get the chance Willow, Xander and I used to go places. We weren't supposed to go off alone and Willow would always lecture us about breaking the rules but we talked her into coming along." She smiled at the memory.

"Willow and Xander where the other trainees?" Chris asked.

"The guardians now." Buffy smiled sadly.

"You must miss them." He replied taking her hand in a gesture of comfort. She nodded blinking back her tears. She hadn't heard a word from either of them since she came here. Not that she expected to, they had a lot of work to do now and a new trainee must have been selected for them to look after.

"So where did you used to go?" Chris asked curiously. "Besides our sink."

"Anywhere, everywhere." Buffy smiled. "Mostly remote places like antarctica or a deserted Island where we could goof off and not run into any mortals. We're supposed to avoid people you see, not meddle in the affairs of mortal and all that. I got in a lot of trouble for talking to you and Wyatt."

"Sorry." Chris grinned.

"I'm not." She said meeting his gaze." It's hard to explain. It's like....like being part of a wave...well I guess you wouldn't be able to understand that either. That day in the sink I was drawn to you by some force, maybe it was fate. It's why I could never stay away. I may not always act like it but I know I made the right choice, part of me always knew I belonged here with you, and Wyatt." She added hastily.

"Yeah Wyatt." Chris said as if suddenly remembering him his gaze dropped to their still clasped hands before hastily dropping hers. "Why don't you check and see if he's home. I'm gonna go see what Henry's up to maybe the four of us can go get pizza or something." He said orbing out before she could reply.

She stared at the spot he'd just been in going over their conversation in her head. She knew she'd done something to upset him. Had see been to obvious, did he suspect? Oh god she thought panicking. If he ever found out he'd hate her. They were brothers, Chris would never betray him like that.

'Lancelot and Arthur were as close as any brothers could ever be and you came between them' A voice in her head replied almost mockingly.

"You don't know that, I don't know that for sure." She insisted.

'You know the fight was about you. You know the only reason they didn't kill each other was because you stepped between them.'

She wanted to argue but she couldn't. The voice was right. She didn't know how but she knew that the fight that day had been about her. She just wished she knew what had caused it. What she had done so she could stop herself from doing it all over again. She wasn't going to let the past repeat itself. And with that thought in mind she set out to find Wyatt determined not to think about his brother.

"Wyatt." She said knocking on the partially open door causing it swing open further. "Oh god!" She gasped finally capturing the attention of the rooms occupants.

"Buffy!" Wyatt exclaimed blushing as the half dressed girl beneath him drew a blanket over herself before turning to study the blonde curiously.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said pointedly keeping her gaze from the pair. "Chris wanted me to see if you wanted....never mind your obviously busy."

"Buffy I." Wyatt began unsurely.

"I'm just gonna go and....yeah." Buffy cut him off blushing fiercely as she ran from the room slamming the door closed behind her.


	16. Runaway Buffy

Thanks for all the reviews sorry I haven't been updating regularly I promise to try and get more of this story out ASAP. I know some of you think Wyatt's a jerk but try and see his side of it. He has a girlfriend he's in love with only to be told one day he's supposed to be with this other girl he barley knows. Anyways onto the story.

She ran down the stairs trying to put as much distance between herself and the situation as possible. Finally pausing to catch her breath in the kitchen she leaned against the counter burying her head in her hands and groaning. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She barely knew how Normal relationships worked let alone what to do when you walk in on the guy your destined to be with half dressed with another girl, one he's actually in love with, after freaking about his brother possibly discovering your feelings for him. It was making her head hurt to just try and sort it all out.

"Buffy." Wyatt called coming down the stairs after her.

Oh god what was she going to do. She couldn't face him not after that. Glancing around the kitchen. She knew it was stupid, how was she supposed to run from a guy who could orb after her but as soon as she saw him in the doorway she took off out the back door.

"Buffy wait!" Wyatt called chasing after her. She ignored him darting into the small woods that framed the backyard wishing she could just disappear.

"What do you mean she vanished!?" Piper demanded.

"One minute she was running into the woods the next she was gone." Wyatt replied for the third time.

"And you guys can't sense her?" Leo asked concerned.

"I can sense her but I can't get a lock on her." Chris replied breaking his concentration.

"She's gotta come back eventually right?" Henry offered.

"Why would she want to?" Chris said glaring at his brother.

"Oh god we're idiots." Paige said smacking her forehead.

"Speak for yourself." Piper replied frowning.

"Disappearing into the trees." Paige prompted. "Can't get a location on her, sounds familiar doesn't it."

"What are you getting at?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Remeber the wood nymphs?" Paige replied smirking.

"Joyce was a wood Nymph." Phoebe nodded.

"Which would make Buffy half one." Piper agreed. "I didn't know she had that power though."

"I don't think she even knew." Prue replied. "We didn't pay much attention to that part of her heritage."

"So I guess we scry for nymphs again." Piper sighed getting to her feet.

One minute she was running through the trees wishing she could just vanish and the next she was flying through them. It was almost like she was part of the wind. She had no idea how she did it or how to even stop it. Then she heard it unable to resist she was pulled to the sound. Before she knew what she was doing she was solid again stepping out into a small clearing filled by a man and three dancing women. They all froze spotting her.

"Please don't stop." She begged. "That music......" She trailed off as the three women surrounded her studying her carefully.

"It's her!" One of the women declared excitedly.

"She's returned to us." Another grinned dancing around her.

"So lovely." The third smiled trailing a hand over her cheek.

"Don't be afraid." The first began taking her hand. "You belong here?"

"I do?" Buffy asked confused."Who are you?"

"I am Rachel." The second introduced herself. "These are my sisters Lily and Marie."

"You answered our satyr's song." Marie added.

"Of course she did.." Lily smiled. "This wont do at all." She frowned tugging at Buffy's clothes. "Don't worry we'll fix it." She said sharing as smile with her sisters as they huddled around her.

"I don't understand." Buffy said confused growing uneasy as she looked down at her new outfit.

"Don't worry we would never harm you Joyce was our sister." Rachel explained.

"My mother?" Buffy asked stunned. "You knew my mother."

"I shall play you her favorite song." The man smiled bringing the flute to his lips. The moment the first note cut through the air she forgot about everything except the music.

I had no Idea how many Nymphs there were in The state." Piper sighed as the She and Leo orbed back after another miss.

"Are we sure she's even still in the state?" Paige asked.

"No luck either huh?" Leo asked as the boys all orbed in empty handed.

"I still don't see why we can't just scry for Buffy, she's still Buffy." Wyatt replied.

"Unless she's given into her nymph nature." Leo explained.

"They don't know where she is either." Prue said nodding at the ceiling.

"I just heard." Sam said walking into the kitchen. "I think I know where she is."

"Good, let's go get her back." Chris said moving to his side.

"Might not be that easy." Sam sighed. "Follow me." He said orbing out."


End file.
